Starwars: ARC Rebellion
by ANBUAgentLiz
Summary: Ezra bridger,a orphan that is part of something much more than anyone would realize now he meets the crew of the Ghost. He might have some new allies on his hands possibly more...
1. Chapter 1:Hijacking,New Allies?

**Starwars**** Rebels Episode 1:Confrontation/New allies?**

**IF YOU ARE NOT HAVE SEEN ALL 6 SEASONS AND 6 MOVIES PLUS THE SHOW TURN AWAY NOW. My fanfics will include terms and etc from the show that was made on Disney channel(sadly) Starwars:Rebels and The Seasons of Starwars:The Clone Wars plus a little of the movies if It can go with the storyline.I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
><strong>

**A Long time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away...  
><strong>  
>A hooded figure covered in a brown cloak some leather color body armor among the darkness of the cloak. He was jumping off rooftops of a district of the planet known as Lothal. He was jumping the rooftops of the shopping district with different types of alien species that were shopping for foods or weapons while duos of Stormtroopers from the Evil Superpower known as The Empire that was remonents of The Republic during the ending of the Clone wars. He had two metal cylinder handles that were on a harness that clamped themselves on the back as the wind of his cloak waving covered them. He had a reputation to be too fast for Stormtroopers to notice that he had lightsabers on his back inside his cloak. The Jedi were rumored to be massacred at end of the Clone Wars when the Empire and its Emperor Palpatine came to power. The hooded figure was about 5'4 or (Same height in the show) in height with his cloak covering him and his combat boots only visible out of the whole outfit of his gear. He was looking through the cloak as he jumped rooftop by rooftop to then stopping by looking at a alien with fur covering his face to a beard and looked very old as he was hunching his back. He looked on as to noticing that two stormtroopers were harassing him and punching him asking for tax Credits.<strong><br>**

On the streets,he would be classified as a beggar or something like that among the stormtroopers and people around him. It was the perfect cover,he then leaped off and landed behind the stormtroopers then smiled as he came in front of them.

"Who is this?"A Stormtrooper asked. The boy smirked under his hood."Do you have something to eat? The Stormtrooper looked at him then butted him in the head which caused him to be pushed back and landed on his butt. He looked up and waved his hand.

"You will leave this man alone."The Stormtrooper lowered his laser rifle and turned to his partner."We will leave this man alone."

The other Stormtrooper looked at the one that is currently hypnotised."What are you talking about?" At that moment a Officer of the empire with his grey uniform with three colored badge and a hat."He looked at the beggar."Get away you little filth."The hooded boy looked up again."You will order your men to leave this man alone."He simultaneously still waved his hand. The officer looked confused and then turned to the two Stormtroopers."You are ordered to leave this man alone we are of no use of his tax money."

The Stormtroopers looked at each other and raised their chest upward in a salute."Sir yes sir!"They then walked away from the old man and the "Beggar". The old man looked at him."Well those guys weren't so tough."

"I wouldn't say that my boy."He then picked up the basket of food before he arrived had dropped caused by the Stormtroopers. The hooded boy then got up and started climbing up a tent of a shop and started running up the roof.

The old man alien just looked at the hooded boy as he climbed and noticed as the cloak opened as the boy jumped over the railing that there was something attached on it._'Is that? _The old man shrugged.'_They are instinct these days good cover'_

Meanwhile on the rooftops he was following the Stormtroopers and the Officer."Ok get these crates out of here at all cost and make sure there is extra escorts to crate numbers 2223-2226 now!" He watched the Stormtroopers scramble to go and do what they were ordered. He watched the way the Stormtroopers were running around.'_Interesting'_

He then sensed something in the force."Something is up."He then noticed a man in orange clothing and a leather band with a armored plating of some sort over a shoulder. The hooded boy looked to see that he had a pistol on him. The man had a pony tail and he saw it flinch causing the boy to crouch down of sight as the man turned around. He then looked up again,he saw the man went by a home and patted his thigh three time then another when a larger fury man head to toe large feet wearing the a sorta same orange suit the stomach with gray along his upper torso with a drawing of a large teeth monster and a short skinny weapon he guessed was on his back. The ponytail person then patted again to a girl wearing a helmet that he has seen before but, wondered where. She had twin pistols in hostels on her back seeing she was the same size as him(in the show). He shrugged and continued to look through his hood as they used the same single again by patting their thighs.'_Even more interesting the "Order" __would want me to see what these people are up too,maybe even recruit them on a bigger project'__  
><em>

He watched as the girl as he saw judging by the figure walked by and threw something that started beeping."This will be interesting."He then back flipped on the roof as the explosion went off.

He then saw as he went on top of the edge of the roof. He watched as Stormtroopers started to shoot at the pony tailed man as he started shooting back. The Troopers on the speeders were ordered to get away the crates."Best get to my mission."He then started off after them. The furry one smashed two Stormtroopers helmets in knocking them out leaving the crates and the speeders empty. He then uses the force to land on them surprising them both. He then saluted them and started speeding away.

He looked behind him as the same girl with the helmet landed on a crate."Pretty gutsy moves!" He then backflipped onto the crate using the force on the speeder driver seat surprising her as she pulled out the pistol. She hesitated as he waved a hand forcing the pistol out if her hand. At the same time he controlled the speeder. The girl realizing this was no normal teenage she shot at the connection of the two crates making them separate. "If the bigger guy catches you he will end you!" She then saluted him in the same playful manner then ran off with the separated jumped back into the drivers seat and speed up.

He continued to speed down between buildings continuing to dodge and weave. He was surprised by the squad of Stormtroopers aiming their weapons at him. He then pulled out one of the metal cylinders and pressed it making the stormtroopers see it as a lightsaber but a miniature version of one. It was blue and the boy deflected most of the laser fire headed his way. The other two he saw earlier were surprised most of the surprised that plastered all over his face was the one with the ponytail."Who is that kid?"He then sped up after the boy who rammed the shooting Stormtroopers. They were all on a lane speeding down it. The two guards on speeders sped up after them shooting their weapons.

"This is great its a party now."The boy said as he continued to speed up. One of the lasers hit a part of the speeder he was using. "Oh great." He pulled off his hood revealing his dark lighted skinned face and purple hair. He then sped up putting back one of his small lightsabers in the harness and continued to sped down.

The other lightly dark skinned man with the pony tail raised an eyebrow as he got a good look at what he put away."I wasn't seeing thing those are..." He shook off the thoughts and then started shooting back at the guards on the speeders. He then turned to his furry companion who took out his weapon then it expanded to two ends giving off lighting bolts of energy that were almost the same weapons that were used for sentinel droids protecting Separatist leaders during the famous Clone Wars. He then turned on the breaks hitting one of the guards making them explode. The ponytailed man then sped up but, stopped at a enemy speeder and playfully looked at him with his hands in a handcuffed position surprising the guard "What the?" The man smirked and threw something also beeping then exploded. He then continued after the boy who switched lanes after getting shot in the engine that launched him into another lane."If Kanaan does catch him I'm going end him."

Meanwhile the boy kept speeding when Kanaan the pony tailed the fury one was refering too caught up and was several feet in front of him."Hmm He's fast."He then looked down in a sigh."I best try to outwit this guy." He then sped up more but, surprised him as he stopped.

"Who are you suppose to be?"He said smirking.

"I was the one going to steal this crate."Kanaan pointed downward a little mad as the boy can tell."Hmm well I thought some of my colleagues would like it. He then looked up showing no emotion then smiled. "Love to chat gotta go!"He then sped away from Kanaan who rolled his eyes sensing the coming Tie fighter swarming down."Oh great" He then ran as his speeder exploded. The boy sped past him giving him another playful salute.

He sighed."Spectra 1 I need a lift." He put away his communicator."That kid."

Meanwhile the boy sped down and stopped in a field. "That was fun."He then sped up into another town. He can sense that the 5 Tie fighters still tracking him."Hmmm how can I get out of this one." He then stopped at a abandoned building.

"You get into a lot of trouble all the time,Ezra."Ezra turned to a person in the shadows and started to sense Stormtroopers amassing in front of the warehouse."We best get moving Kassim." The boy in the shadows nodded and they took the crate and ran in the other direction to the other exit. The two knowing they would be surrounded just pulled out their weapons. Ezra it was two small lightsabers and the length of the blade was a lot shorter of the size of a regular size lightsaber of a Jedi in the Clone Wars. He then reversed grip them and blocked the incoming laser fire. The other boy with a hooded cloak shot from a BAW E-5s sniper rifle laser rifle and started to snipe. More and more Stormtroopers started falling from either the sniping or the deflected laser fire from Ezra's Blue lightsabers.

"We should split up after this makes them split as well."Ezra said as the two went behind some crates in cover."Alright Ezra but, stay alive I'll meet you at Outpost K3."Ezra went into the coming fire again and deflected volley more shots repeatedly shooting at him. He dodged the next volley of lasers by tilting his head or moving his body in twists while deflecting taking out the remaining Troopers from their own laser fire. The two put their weapons down at looked at each other and nodded.

They then dashed out of the warehouse."We go as planned." Kassir now in open light and his cloak flapping in the wind whooshing by since the area was a dark part of the town. It then revealed his full battle suit that opened had some black armored plating that concealed him in the shadows under his hooded cloak. He had a long BAW E-5s sniper laser rifle that had a scope and a symbol on it. He had blond hair when he pulled his hood down looking more human than others on Lothal. He was the same age as Ezra and same height. Kassir was also having some other weapons on a belt with a pair of goggles that were like a camera that sticking out on his head. "Make sure your girlfriend meets us before she snipes the wrong people like you do."Ezra smirked at his friend's annoying expression.

"That was one time Ezra and She's not my girlfriend shes..."Ezra looked at him still smirking."The girl you have been crushing on since we met them and continued to be part of their "Order" ever since."

"Fine, I'll tell her."Ezra smiled then proceeded to run while stopping."Also tell her you have loved her since you met her!"He then used the force to jump the rooftops leaving a tantrumed look boy crossing his arms. The day was ending and the sun was setting then Ezra continued to head towards a open field knowing that ditching the container was a bad idea but, shook it off knowing if the plan went well they would be out here by daybreak by another team.

He then looked to see a ship coming up and turning around noticing it was the same small group of rebels like him as he guessed were the occupants. Ezra raised an eyebrow and pulled his arm up to communicator."This is Hunter 1-2 do you copy Motherbird?"

"Yes,this is Motherbird,what is it Hunter 1-2?"Ezra watched as the 3 other individuals he saw earlier came out and started walking towards him."I'm going to delay that extraction from that shipment I re hijacked."The communicator beeped receiving the message."Stormtrooper attack? I thought you would gotten away from some small patrols, I see on the scanners here."

Ezra smirked at the compliment."No,It seems that I got some interesting company here from yesterday that I told you about."

"That small insurgent team that took the shipments, we were going after?"Ezra heard another peep."Yes, I will contact later."

It beeped again."Understood meet again at Outpost S5 this time."

"Got it."He then pulled off his Communicator. Kanaan still not knowing his name walked towards Ezra."I saw you yesterday kid, nice moves."

Ezra looked around then pulled off his hood."Thank you I've been told of that."He chuckled and then looked at him with a raised eyebrow."What is it you want with me?"

"I know your skills cause I've seen them before..."Kanaan said which still had Ezra with a confused expression innocently to the small group."I've no idea what you are talking about but,if we are going to continue this conversation, we need to get on your ship."He ended the statement with a smirk.

Kanaan looked at him with his own raised eyebrow and questioning expression. The other two were looking at this kid and fascinated that he was in fact skilled and knew how to mess with the Imperials seeing his actions yesterday. He then noticed that he was right they were two exposed out here."Spectra 1, He's right we are too exposed out in this open field by the market." Kanaan looked at the his furry friend and the girl under the Mandalorian helmet Ezra recognized now. He was looking at how yes they were exposed but, didn't know if he should trust the boy and his intentions. He saw the boy having a communicator so,he had to guess he had Allies and that something he should consider. He could be a threat to his team on the Ghost. "Alright get on."They then went inside the ship Codename:Ghost.

**A/N:That's it guys my first attempt on making the Starwars:Rebels show a little more mature and better with still the aspects of the show. The lightsabers is something I wanted to explain,IF you watched Starwars the clone wars which you should. Its a good show but, it will explain things about my fanfic. What I'm talking about and SPOILER! if you haven't watched the show. The lightsabers are the size of Ahsoka's second lightsaber in SEASONS 4-5, their about that size I guess. I just had that idea for Ezra since he's so quick on his feet during the show he would be more efficient with dagger like lightsabers. I mean he seems to be small in hieght enough to use well daggers like Ahsoka in the show though he isn't flexible as a girl but, daggers looks ok with him and what the hell i mean In the new trailer of Starwars Episode VII there was a new design in a lightsaber. The sith in both the rebels show and in the movies had different designs a double sided to a spinning one so,I will push for dagger like light sabers Blue if i didn't mention before in the fic then where he would look like a assassin. Anyway I'm done talking bye guys...**


	2. Chapter 2:New Mission,New Enemies

**Starwars rebels Episode 2: Mission,New Sparks...**

**A long time ago in a Galaxy Far far away...**

Kanaan watched as the cloaked 15 year old boy,he guessed he looked around that age as one of his teams youngest Sabine Eren same height as Ezra. Sabine had been in the Empire's Academies top of her class but, was tired about how the Empire would handle their business about never telling her anything and one day she was tired of it. The boy seemed something he hadn't seen in years since the Formation of the Galactic Empire ruling almost all of the Galaxies there are. Kanaan also being a jedi but, kept the secret itself from his team on the Ghost. He noticed that Ezra had something attached to his wrist that was a communicator. There was something on his left wrist was something probably a weapon. He then watched as the Ghost took off to be in orbit of Lothal.

"Ok first off, what is your name?"Ezra sat back on the table where all four members now including the pilot. Ezra overheard that her name was Hera and a R2-D2 unit was controlling the ship making sure if they were spotted in the infinite space. The Empire has seen the ship before he overheard that they have been bothering the Empire a lot before they met him. He continued to overhear that they have been Hijacking and stealing weapons and selling them back to planets all over to known crime bosses etc. He smirked at the thought."Why should I tell you my name?"

"Because you took our crate we were hijacking. We would like to know who or who we are dealing with since you're are not alone."Kanaan said sitting down tapping his fingers still looking questioningly at Ezra who had a innocent look on his face."Yea, I am not alone and I will not continue talking about it."

"Im sure you wouldn't seeing the little trust you would want to give us."Kanaan said looking to his left seeing his furry companion Zeb was ready to pound Ezra while the youngest team was eyeing him under her helmet."Yes,you are right but,it seems that you have other agendas." Ezra looked at him with a innocent smile."I wouldn't do that or say something like...Gellbeast to nest you are clear to pounce..." The group heard a beep seeing as that this has all been planned leaving their conversation broadcasted."What are you..."

A sudden wailing beeping from the R2-D2 in the front causing everyone in the room and Hera who started telling the team from the cockpit on the ship what's going on."Guy's we have 5 ships they seems to made themselves known to our scanners and it seems they weren't even be detected by the Imperial Star Destroyers that left a few hours ago."

Kanaan a little frustrated just went to Ezra."What is going on? Are those your friends?"

"They have been there for quite awhile and it's best to let them in or else they will fire their ion cannons."Kanaan looked at the boy."Wouldn't that leave you vulnerable like us since your on this ship?"

"Yes, we all take risks but, would you risk your team also?"

Kanaan looked at the boy seeing as he's got a point he wouldn't risk them."Hera make sure to let them on cause they seem to want to board us!"

Ezra having been right watched as new company started to board the ship."Welcome guys!"

"Geez Ezra,you could have made sure they won't kill you."Ezra looked at him while at the next thing the boy had a lightsaber at his throat."I've had these since I was 8."

"That's not a way to justify the use of the Lightsaber."Ezra turned to Kanaan to argue."The Jedi would use the Lightsaber for Clone Wars before and it's being used for war now." Ezra sheathed his lightsaber putting it back into it's place on his back."The ways of the force is to help the innocent and that is what we are doing."He turned to his three companions. The first being Kassir with his dark cloak and armor etc. The second was a girl with two Lightsabers on her thigh. She had her own dark grey cloak,a skirt with leggings and combat boots. She had armor along her figure with a symbol on it with it covering some parts but it was a dark color and a rifle on her back. She had blue hair in a ponytail looking human was also like Ezra. They were all the same height as Ezra(in the show). The last one was actually a Wookiee boy with a sort of mini gun on his back about his size and laser bullet cartridges in a long belt from his left shoulder in a slant going down to his thigh."Who are you guys?"

"That won't be revealed until we get permission and..."At the moment Ezra's communicator peeps a tone for contact."Hold on a second."

"Yes this is Gellbeast 1,what is it?"The voice was robotic.

"Gellbeast 1-4 we got multiple Tie fighter we are going to re-cloak in minus five minutes you guys are stuck till the coming Star Destroyers leave this planets orbit."Ezra sighed."Fine fine just be around when we come back we will rendezvous later."

The communicator beeps again receiving. Ezra looked up and went in front his his three companions."We are guessing,we are staying or else the Imperials will know about the Stealth Tech we stole from them."

Kanaan looked at him."The Empire has made Stealth Tech productively now?"The four nodded."Alright we will keep you on here."The four nodded and walked away towards the back."Where are you guys going?"

"We scanned the schematics of the ship to its original blueprint so,we were able to have see you guys have a room for us four to talk."The girl said crossing her arms. The second boy then went forward."Also we want to communicate privately on a set plan."

Kanaan was dumbfounded. He can see their operations were more complex than the crew of the Ghost was doing. He knew the boy Ezra and the girl were Jedi probably apprentices. "Alright there's a kitchen is what the room you three are thinking of is that room." The three nodded and then walked away closing the door."

"What do we do Kanaan?"He turned to the girl in the helmet as she revealed her tanned face and short three different colors in the strands of her hair."The thing is Sabine I think we should help them we don't know how big their operation is and the fact they have stolen tech that we dream of taking from the Imperials means that our own intel on the shipments that are unreliable."

"Well you're are half right,"The four turned to Ezra and his Wookiee friend. "Why aren't you with the other two?"Kanaan asked raising a eyebrow. This caused Ezra to smirk."Hmm well those two had some business to intend too."

After a few moments, The Ghost crew heard yelling. Sabine was the first to want to go but,was stopped by Ezra who shook his head. The yelling stopped and was silent causing Ezra and his Wookiee friend to smile. Sabine was confused then decided to give a better look to Ezra. He was cute and good looking in her mind.'_Did I call him cute?' _She asked herself dumbfounded that she would think that way."You could take a picture it will last longer." Sabine snapped out of her trance in which she spotted Hera giving her a smirk and Kanaan giving her a rolled eye expression, Zeb was just messing with his weapon."Ok guess you guys will be staying how about you guys help us with something."_  
><em>

"Oh? With what?"Ezra said as he heard the door open and saw that his friend Cassir and the girl had blushes on their faces. He knew that was a cue to tease his best friend but, subsided it since this Kanaan guy is talking. In retrospect he wouldn't care but, that changed with the girl in the armored colorful gear there was just something about her and the way she looks as does things. She would spray-painted Imperial fighters he saw her do showing she had style which he always like to do with his fighting."There are Wookiee prisoners on board a ship."

The wookiee boy got angry roaring in his language. Ezra came to his friend as the rest of the guests to the Ghost crew."Hey hey calm down Chalbacca." A little background on the Wookiee boy is that his name was made among the Clan of the Wroshyr his name the prefix "chal" deprives of "hidden or shadow" which his suffix means "Ally or friend". The name suits him because he cares a lot of his friends."Yea,we will get them free in no time."

"That's right boy you will be able to free your kind soon enough." Zeb said getting up patting the Wookiee boy on the shoulder then went back to cleaning his weapon.

"I'm guessing that means you agreeing to come."The four nodded while some of the three turned to Ezra."What?"

The girl then spoke directly."You need to get in touch with "Her" again for Intel..." Ezra then was plastered with a annoyed expression on his face."Why can't you guys do it?"

"Because she likes you more."Ezra smirked at the comment but it turned to a annoyed expression."I don't like her..." He then started heading for the kitchen of the ship.

Hera was then the one that spoke into asking what was going on."Who are you four talking about?"

The three all laughed."Trust me,you don't want to know."

"We do if it's a source."Kanaan explained."Fine it's a known slave girl we know her and Ezra had a history before we joined the..."Her mouth was covered."The Organization will remain secret as always and on the Ezra's business, she's someone who can listen in on Imperial Officer meetings or able to get Empire political figures to talk especially on prison transport matters incase they want slaves or guards."

"Interesting.."Kanaan said he was about to elaborate when Sabine interrupted."What history do they have exactly?"

"Oh someone is interested?" Hera teased behind her caused her to blush red then she put on her helmet."I saw that Sabine."Hera said chuckling.

"I think she shouldn't bother that kid is trouble."Zeb said speaking first in this conversation

"I'm saying would she be a cause for bad information if we were run into a trap."The girl looked at her."It's not that type of History if that's what you're implying but, if you want to know Ezra doesn't want to well get close to any girl cause he doesn't want too and his master has tried and succeeded but,he wouldn't get close. That girl we are talking about is one of those few that tried."She then looked at her."If you want to try, be careful not to mention..."

"My parents you mean,Alysia?"Alysia turned around."Oh Ezra,how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough from the part when Sabine here blushed for her interests."She was ready to shoot Ezra but was concealing the angry blush plastered on her face with luck it was away from teasing eyes."I was just saying I want to fight and stay alive." The boy smiled at her."And I trust my source because her parents were murdered by the Empire so,she will not stop to fight against them even will die for that cause..."He said with no hesitation in his voice."I will say that I want to free them for Chalbacca and only him we have no relationship whatsoever."Pointing to his friends and the Ghost crew as he finished his sentence."We are all fighting against the Empire."

Ezra looked at Kanaan in reply."Yes yes we are but,we are part of something else and we aren't going to let some insurgent team order us not to mention blow our cover now we are going to go after something else anyway mostly someone else."

This caused confusion among Ezra's group. Ezra looked at them with a very serious expression. They knew what he was talking about.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the area of the warehouse where Ezra and Kassir fought. A man approached and remaining Stormtroopers saluted in attention and the Officers looked at him with grim expressions."What else did they take?"<p>

"Three crates of blasters."The man put a finger to his chin in a thinking expression."This will be something that Imperial Security Bureau was made for. They have been tracking a Larger Organization in the works that have been hitting The Imperial transports all over the Outer Rim sector. The inquisitor and his master are not pleased by this..."He looked at the Officer who was startled."The last thing we need are any more Important transports to be hijacked,I need you to contact the Imperial Commando Special Unit. I want some snipers for a operation. Bring in some some Imperial Intelligent agents on this new organization for surveillance, if this continues it might cause a spark of Rebellion among other planets."

"At once Agent Kallas.."The Officer then orders Stormtroopers they then scramble.'_The plot thickens..'_

* * *

><p>In a giant tanned palace on the planet Tatooine,a man with long eel like ears with a whitish skin and a dark black robe walking into a room with a large slug holding a chain around the neck of a almost naked girl with a hard bikini of gold covering her chest and thigh.<p>

"Lord Jabba.."

Jabba started speaking in his language. The C-3PO unit in a silver color started talking for Jabba."Lord Jabba wants to know what is happening?"

"The Empire is in need for your best Bounty hunters."

Jabba started speaking and the C-3PO nodded and turned to Jabba's servant."Lord Jabba said you are to give them cooperation since the last incident with The Imperials...Make sure you get a Bounty hunter that can finish the job...Lord Jabba wants no incidents to be happening from the Empire.."The servant continued."Jedi Shadow of the ARC Rebel Group wants some Info."

Jabba started yelling in his language."Lord Jabba does not want to get involve with actions that would affect his Empire along the Outer Rim and would cause tensions among the those Imperials."

"He says that he might know where a competitor of Lord Jabba are holding one of our best Bounty Hunters has made lots Credits in the past."Jabba stopped yelling at the same time was pulling the girl's chains making her moan in pain. He started to speak again causing the Droid to translate again."Lord Jabba wants to know what Bounty Hunter you are talking about?"

"Boba Fett sir..."

Jabba started to think while still pulling the girl's chains. He then spoke calm and carefully."Lord Jabba will provide Intelligence the ARC Rebel Group needs on the Imperials. Lord Jabba also says to make sure the spies we have aren't killed or they will be personally responsible."

The servant bows and leaves. A few hours later Jabba hears ships go off in the distance.

* * *

><p>Ezra puts down the Communicator."Geez they are persistent"<p>

"What you expect Ezra its Jabba the Hutt."Kassir said wiping his BAW E-5s sniper rifle.

"No, the servant and yes Jabba is willing to give us the Information as long as they aren't killed again like the last time."Ezra and Alysia looked at Kassir."What?" He rolls his eyes at their stares."It was by accident I didn't aim correctly."

"Well if we didn't have leverage we wouldn't have been able to get Info on Agent Kallus and The..."Ezra covers her mouth and pointing a finger in front of his mouth to a signal of silence. He tilted his head towards the door."Let's not talk about our enemies just yet around this crew unless it's necessary..."Alysia nodded and then went out of the kitchen seeing Sabine was standing there."I know you would listen on us but, we have a right to be cautious with our secrets."

"No,It's just what about Ezra?"Alysia raised an eyebrow."Oh...What about Ezra?" She smiled at Sabine who turns a little pink."Well what were you saying about his parents?"

Alysia had replaced her face with a saddened expression causing her head to lower."That's something I can't explain for him, he needs to do it for himself."

"Oh right I'll ask him."Alysia looked at her and giggled."Ok, If you like Ezra then talk to him."Sabine choked on the drink she picked up.

"I do not like him,it's just..."Alysia laughing while swinging her head a little pulling her blue hair out of her eyes."Oh my God you're are like ten other girls that said the same thing but, he turned each of them down to continue his work on against the Empire."

Sabine had a saddened expression of no emotion."Oh really.."She looked at Alysia."What?"

"I think you could try to get into on Ezra's life just don't push so much ok you just met us but, that also means you might not be able see us again for a while."Alysia said as she gave sabine a half-hearted expression.

"Guys!" The two girls turn to Ezra without his hooded cloak that he was holding it in his arms. He had a light tannish jacket with a species of bird on it and a harness Lightsaber holders horizontally on his back lower thigh for his twin lightsabers for easy access to a reversed grip drawing. There was black straps that went over his shoulders that went X shape over his torso/jacket. He had shoulder pads with a unique symbol on them and under the straps of his Lightsaber holders was thin body armor inside his jacket that had a rebel symbol on them .(A/N:I mean the Rebel Alliance symbol in the show and 3 movies the other symbol will be explained later.)

The two girls looked at him."What?" Ezra smiled."Sorry to interrupt your conversation about me."This caused Alysia to roll her eyes and Sabine to turn a little more pink and wanting to punch the smirk off his face like her friend Zeb would."We are getting close to the ship with the Wookiee prisoners, it's almost show time!"

**A/N:Ok guys Second Chapter on the Second day I'm excited that there are a lot of numbers growing on this fanfic I've had so many ideas since the Original show is still well updating I guess for New Episodes. So, I want to give fans more Chapters on this since its my version of Starwars:Rebels anyway till Next time!**


	3. Chapter 3:Rebels and Informants

**Starwars:Rebellion Chapter 3:Mission,Trap**

**A Long Time ago in a Galaxy far far away...**

"Permission to Dock bay 1.."The Officer said among the communication.

Ezra started walking down towards the hanger heading to the kitchen."Kassir try not to shoot any spies when we get there."Kassir looked at him."Ok,it was that one time!"Ezra started to chuckled at his childish expression."Yea yea, anyway.." The plan was to sneak onto a Imperial Star Destroyer to rescue Wookiee prisoners and not get killed doing. The Ghost crew was going to use Zeb as a way into the Imperial Transport. Ezra,Kassir,Chalbacca and Alysia had come up with a plan of their own. While they waited for the plan to continue they were in the kitchen talking once again."Ok we should wait until they get the Wookiees out before this causes a major battle."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,Sabine,Zeb in a closed handcuff position with Kanaan on the other side were waiting for the transport to open itself up to them.<p>

The Stormtrooper looked at Zeb."that's no Wookiee."

"Hey have you ever seen a rare hairless Wookiee before?"Zeb then does a standard Wookiee roar. Zeb rolls his eyes and just punches of the with a swing of his fist.

* * *

><p>Kassir looked at Ezra and his serious expression. This would always happen when they are about to forward a major operation."The fact that we found them is all and good but, we need to find the Informat prisoner immediately before he decides to or forced to link our involvement with Jabba."The other three nodded and started towards the cockpit."Is everything going well Hera?"<p>

"Yes they are on board and everything is going smoothly."

"No...Troopers *static* security is soft...*static*"The transmission was replaced with lots of static. "Spector 1 come in!"She started trying to get the comme links to work. "Alysia this is your specialty! Kassir,Chalbacca with me!" Ezra sensed something while Alysia went at the control panel."Something is coming."All five of them saw a coming Imperial Star Destroyer coming out of Hyperspace."That's a Imperial Star Destroyer."Ezra then dashed past the four staring at the Star Destroyer,with them following seconds later. Ezra took out his short sword size lightsabers in a reversed grip.

They charged into as they saw Kanaan and Zeb in front of a Prisoner cell."IT'S A TRAP!"Kanaan and Zeb looked annoyed at was the first to roll his eyes."Oh great the kid will mess with this rescue.."He opened the cell in which saw a squadron of Stormtroopers."Out of instinct he closed it then Ezra coming closer."I said"Its a trap" for a reason!" He went in front of them deflected the coming shots. Kassir started to snipe while Chalbucca just pulled his small size Z-6 rotary blaster cannon to shoot at the more coming Stormtroopers."We need to go now!" Ezra yelled as he continued to deflect more lasers.

"Alright lets go!" Kanaan said as he and Zeb started to dash for their ship. The two boys and the Wookiee boy were still fighting and nodded to each other."Ok we find the Informant and quickly before the coming Star Destroyer can come in with more Troopers." The three split from the corridor they were fighting and started for Prison cell they were looking for causing Ezra to turn to Kassir."Ok what prison cell is he in?"

"Prison cell L435."Kassir said he looked at the scanner with the intel coming from Alysia on the Ghost ship."Ok we go with the plan I'll stay in the ducks."Ezra took a deep breath."Ok with the others are they in position?"Kassir and Chalbucca who was loading his Z-6 rotary Blaster Cannon with a cartridge."They have said they are powering up the Ion cannon but, it's still a prototype there's no guarantee it will work. "We will wait and see."

Kassir and Chalbucca broke off from Ezra after a nod of understanding between each other who dashed away. Ezra crouched pulling his hood over his face sneaking around towards the vents taking out some Stormtroopers and leaped into the vents after using the Force pulling off the cover. He started going through the vents looking through each Prison cell.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kassir and Chalbucca both rendezvoused with Kanaan and Zeb that was fighting towards the Ghost. Kassir was sniping while Chalbucca was shooting with his Z-6 rotary Blaster Cannon. Kassir looked at Kanaan with her helmet."We need to go now!"At the next moment a second later they were floating in the air."Ok it went with a plan with the Anti-Gravity."He and the Wookiee started shooting at the coming man and another squadron of Stormtroopers. The man had a different uniform than most Officers. He had small armor with a dark blue color and the rest were gray. On top of the armor was a badge with 4 different colors instead of three on most Officers. Kassir looked over him causes a serious expression made on his face."That's Agent Kallus..."<p>

"Where are the Wookiees?" Sabine waiting with the R2-D2 unit."No Wookiees,Sabine man the nose guns,Chop tell Hera to get away. Kassir hearing this sent the recording of the order to Ezra."Uh right."Sabine and Chopper headed into the Ghost.

"Get them don't let them get away and take the Wookiee boy!" He then started firing a rifle he took from the Stormtroopers also started firing their weapons. They were still floating so Kassir pressed something and his boots were then attached to the roof then he started to snipe more effectively. Chalbucca was firing while holding onto Kassir. Kassir was running and shooting then as they headed towards the Ghost then the hanger door closed.

Hera after closing the Hangar Door."Ok here we go Airlock Shut!"They all let out a breath."Sabine!" A explosion is heard as the ship went into hyperspace.

"Oooo...How was it I couldn't see it."Talking about the small explosion under the Star Destroyer in a playful manner.

* * *

><p>-Five minutes earlier-<p>

Ezra had been in the vents while the chaos was moving towards the Ghost. He had found a way using a vent that lets out air and since the small transport had been made inside the Star Destroyer Ezra and his team had been after with Agent Kallus according to their Intel and the fact he heard his voice."Get them and the Wookiee."Ezra thought as he went into the Vents of the Star Destroyer.'_Geez this is more troublesome than I thought hearing the Explosion well It seems till the Informant is found I won't be leaving this stupid bucket of bolts just yet.'_ He proceeded to head for the holding area.'_Ok so,the servant said something along the lines that the Informant was captured by a Imperial Intelligence Officer, heh figures'_ He continued to go down using the Communicator he stole earlier but decided to just used a helmet. So, while putting his hood down he used the helmet for any means to know about his Enemies in case anything occurs. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>The three guests to the Ghost Ship all nodded to each other as the situation was normal again."So, he got in?"This caused Kassir and Chalbucca to nod in reply. She sensed a presence and turned to Kanaan with Zeb and Sabine on the rear."Where is the Ezra boy?"<p>

Kassir,Chalbucca and Alysia all looked at eachother for a excuse."We don't know we thought he was with you guys..."Kanaan raised an eyebrow. He was about to respond."Wasn't he following Zeb?"Sabine said."The boy was with the Wookiee and the three of them turned to the three guests to their ship."Well Ezra could have been captured..."A silence went over the room."What!"Kassir looked at Alysia and Chalbucca."Fine fine I'll tell them stop with the Death Glare.."He turned to the Ghost cree."Ezra is on the Star destroyer."

"We have to go back."Hera said turning everyone to her."That's not necessary."This crossed confusion on the Ghost crew."He can handle is a great at being a shadow so he's fine." Kanaan looked at him."This had been you guys is plan all along? Hasn't it?"The three Rebels(A/N:I'll call them that now.) smirked."Aren't you clever it's like this girl here."Kassir said while grunt ended that smirk from a jab of the elbow from Alysia who he was referring too."You are quite impressive."Alysia then walked forward."Yes,Ezra is on a mission for our little Organization." Kanaan looked them before replying till Sabine interrupted."What is suppose to do on a Star Destroyer?" Kassir looked at Alysia with a serious expression."We need permission from our leader..."Chalbucca gave a roaring nod in his Wookiee language. Kassir was just wiping his BAW E-5s sniper rifle. "Are you guys even worried?" Sabine asked looking at that at the end of the conversation was just simply seeing all three of Ezra's teammates just went to fixing their weapons or messing with their gadgets that she didn't notice before.

"We are worried but,it's Ezra he would get mad if he didn't went solo on the mission plus the fact that the person we were looking for works for Jabba the Hutt."Kanaan,Zeb,Hera and Sabine all looked at them as if they were crazy."You guys talk to Jabba the Hutt."A loud beeping of the Droid caught Hera's attention as she ran towards the cockpit.

"Guys! you might want to see this!"The crew of the Ghost all went for the Cockpit and watched as a giant ship came out of hyperspace behind had a giant base with different cannons along the nose of its stomach of the ship."Ok,looks like they are here."The Ghost crew looked at the Teens with major confusion."You guys are with that large ship?"

"Yes that's.."Kassir covers her mouth."Not to be revealed unless we have permission. He then motioned her to start contact."Go and greet them before they shoot this ship out of the sky."Alysia nodded as the Ghost piloted by Hera moved out of the way of the Cruiser."This is Gellbeast squad, to mother ship we are on this vessel please respond."

"Mothership reads all you may board the ship to docking bay 4."The robotic voice said through the Communicator."Are you sure we can board that?"Kanaan asked."Yea it's fine as long you have us plus your ship is small compared to the battle cruiser."Kassir said turning around. "What type of ship is that its a beautiful ship."Hera replied staring at the ship.

"Its a Viscount-Class Star Defender,One of the best battle cruisers around but,lets not spread that around."Alysia said as a while later they docked at the appropriate area. The Ghost opened its hanger and the three ARC rebels came out (A/N:Only you guys aka my readers know the name as I used it before But, the Ghost crew still doesn't know.) The Ghost crew followed behind till they all started drawing weapons as armed teenagers with helmets, full-face visors, neck scarfs and armor-plated shirts and trousers. They had different colors classifying them as different individuals. All of them had blasters or sniper rifles all were most issued DH-17 blaster rifles or A280 blaster rifles. Kassir being a amused by the situation as their friends were pointing weapons at the Ghost but, went in front of the Ghost Crew."Lower the weapons guys its fine they are with us."

A lead individual came."Oh Kassir you know, I hate when you bring uninvited guests to us."Kassir chuckled."Well we stumbled upon this Rebel Cell and they helped us on our operation."

"Where is Ezra!?"A voice behind the 20 Rebel troopers in front of the Ghost crew and Kassir,Alysia,Chalbucca. "Sorry Drexel,he's not here Jabba had us to find the Informant.."

"I see."A man in armored clothing with the rebel symbol on his back with two guns,a sniper on the back with Chalbucca's gun strapped to his thigh. He had red hair and more human. He had a bandana over his face with a eyepatch on one of his eyes. He was next to a older man who had a hood covering his face."Ezra will be fine now explain why you are bringing outsiders to our operation?"

Kassir went up to Drexel."Well,Ezra got involved in an earlier operation that these guys made."Drexel put his fingers on his chin looking at the Ghost crew."Hmm interesting well that's good."He then motioned for the Rebel Troopers in the room to lower their weapons."Alright they can be let in as soon as master..."Alysia who was behind the Ghost crew shook her head."Our leader comes in."Kanaan looked at Drexel with a raised eyebrow."I thought you were the leader?"Half the Rebel troopers plus Gellbeast squad started laughing. Tis called confusion among the Ghost crew.

Kassir still chuckling at Drexel's expression of frustration."Oh my god Drexel as our leader,HAHAHAHAHAH!"Drexel rolled his eyes."Alright alright anyway our leader is on a separate mission right now."

"So these guys are the ones that wanted to sell the crates to a trader?"Kanaan went forward."Yes for some credits,but my question is what is my crew to you guys?"Drexel looked at him."This crew can join and be part of something greater or be on your way."He then walked away as the crowd of soldiers dispersed. Kassir looked at the Ghost crew."You're welcome to get some food if you guys are going to be here."His communicator started to beep."Yes Ezra?"

"Are you guys ready on pickup? I don't wanna be here any longer than I should."Kassir chuckled."We are on Star Defender and waiting for the go from you which was about 20 minutes ago."Kassir said hearing the beep."Sorry,got held up.." Another beep later."We are trying to get through the vents without being noticed but,this idiot is drawing attention." A angry voice started yelling but, a lightsaber sound made the man silent."Anyway we need evac immediately."Sabine went forward and went up to the communicator."We will be there with the Ghost."

"I'm guessing you guys are on the Star Defender 1 as well yay it's a party."Ezra's laugh covered the communicator."Ok I will rendezvous with you guys with the ghost in 0600 and..."Laser fire was heard."Oh great...I'll talk to you all later!"The communicator was covered with Static.

"Ezra? Ezra!?"Kassir then turned off the communicator and started to walk away.

* * *

><p>30 minutes before rendezvous<p>

"Geez this is some operation."Zeb said as he messed with his Bo-rifle."I know I've seen Separatist Tanks from the Clone Wars."Kanaan replied."It's impressive how these guys operate and the amount will be a match for the Empire,I can say that."Hera walked over to them."Their ships are impressive as well."

"Thank you this operation has been going on for the past 8 years but, this won't be public to the Empire till a long time from now when we have Systems on our side so we are in the shadows against the Empire's Supply Depots or anything that would seem important to the Empire."Kassir explained he was about to continue when someone went up to him and whispered something in his ear."Excuse me for a moment."He then started running along the runway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Cafeteria-<p>

Sabine was currently getting some snacks from whatever she saw. The part in which is that the youngest out of the ARC Rebels which they still don't know that is the Organization/group's name was trying to score something with her. Kassir now with Alysia after she threatened him was amused by those turn of events."Hey Sabine over here!"

Sabine wanting to get away from a couple of boys both named Dash but, different last names with one with the regular Rebel Uniform and the other same uniform but with red hair instead of the one with the blond hair."Thank you..." Kassir went up to the two Dashes'. "Guys Ezra got dibs on Sabine."

"Oh really?"Dash Corra said with his crazy red hair."We don't wanna get on Ezra's bad side."The second Dash named with the last name Tavers."Yea,that's why back off of Sabine."

* * *

><p>Ezra was having the time of his life. If the fact that he was currently running towards end of the prison block with a Neimoidian named Judro Frey that is a Informant that for Jabba the Hutt along the officials of the Imperials. He was being transported after a Imperial Intelligence Officer had looked into him and spied on him then deemed him to be a traitor to The Empire. He was then was confronted by Agent Kallus to be sent to someone higher than him. The problem is the Stormtroopers guarding his holding cell were killed making chaos around the whole Imperial Star Destroyer."Find the Neimoidian now!"<p>

"Sir yes sir!"The Stormtroopers yelled as they start running around with the alarm loud throughout the Destroyer. Ezra sighed as he pressed the helmet he had as the two were in the vents of the Destroyer. He pressed the helmet."This is trooper 5467 Sir Agent Kallus Sir?"

"Yes have you found him?"Ezra smirked under the helmet."Well sir "using the robotic clone voice."If the Informant is escaping then he would head for the Escape pods."

"Have Squads 5-11 to be on alert down below and Squads 1-5 with me to the hanger! I want a transmission to move the Wookiees."Ezra flinched at that."Sir I have a transmission open what did you want to say to Officer Jared who is transporting them."Agent Kallus on the Ship's bridge pressed the button to communicate."The Wookiees will be transported to the space mines of Kessel." Ezra started thinking._'Space mines of Kessel?'_ He then said"Transmission has been sent sir."Agent Kallus that was on the bridge pressed to stop communication. Five minutes later an explosion shook the Ship."What's going on? Report!"

"Sir there is a squad of...AH!" There was a sound of laser fire and it then was covered with static. Ezra hearing the order to move in on the hangar then headed for the hangar nodding of understanding from the Informant."Ok,let's go!"

They then were by the hangar bay as members of the Ghost Kanaan,Sabine with her helmet,and Zeb shooting with his Bo-rifle from the Honor guard of his planet Lasan. Ezra having already unsheathed his two lightsabers was defending the Informant as they headed for the ship. He lost his focus for a second and got hit in the shoulder."Ah!" He kneeled and heard Agent Kallus coming in shooting at them with blasters."Get them!"

"The fact you a Rebel Jedi decided to come in to rescue this Informant makes suspicions all right about it being a spy for the Rebels."He then started shooting more and more at Ezra who started deflecting till he turned to Sabine holding him up and pressing a button as they entered Ghost with the Judro close behind. Agent Kallus was watching went wide-eye then looked down to the Rebel Spray painted symbol on the ground where a Stormtrooper was shooting. "Move!"

BOOM!

The explosion covered the hanger blowing a hole to outer space sucking a couple Stormtroopers screaming for their lives."Raise the Ray shield!"The moment the wind sucking of space stopped as a two solid blue energy covered the open hole that opened for ships. Agent Kallus looked out as the Ghost left the Star Destroyer. He didn't see a cloaked ship also leaving close behind the Ghost.


	4. Chapter 4:Sparing,Second Mission,Padawan

**Star Wars:Rebels:Sparing,Mission,Padawan**

**A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far away...**

The Ghost safely onto the Star Defender Battle cruiser. They got off after the crowd of Teen aged soldiers greeted them with a congrats on their mission. It had been 3 days and the Ghost crew mostly Sabine was walking through the Giant Cruise. She then spotted Ezra with his lightsabers walking towards a room followed by paint shooting out of the room that she dodged."Whoa!"She forced her body to move more as the paintballs started shooting rapidly out.

"Look what you did you idiot!"She heard Ezra yell from inside the voice she recognized as Kassir arguing back."Well you forgot to close the door!"

"Whatever just close it and lets get back to doing it."She peeked into the window of the door as it closed."She saw that Ezra was wearing a T-shirt and started to blush when he noticed the muscles as they were shown when he dodged the Colored pellets to the wall full of splatted colors. She didn't notice a girl behind her."You could take a picture it will last longer..."Sabine tensed as she saw Alysia behind her in which caused Sabine to fall backwards into the door opening it stopping the two boys. They each were wearing training kind of T-shirts and looking at the two girls looking through the door."Hello Ladies If you wanted to see our shirts off you could have asked.."This caused evil smiles to plaster on their faces.

This caused the girls to blush and yell,"Hey! We weren't going to ask something like that!"Sabine then yelled with a smirk of our own."You guys need to have something for us to stare."

"Says the girl who was watching before Alysia arrived."Ezra said with a chuckle as the blush on her face deepened. Ezra shrugged then he put his lightsabers down using the Force and then started a punch at Kassir."Hey! I wasn't ready!"Ezra then did a kick with his bare feet swinging it towards his head."Well our enemies and blushing fangirls aren't going to let us wait!"Kassir chuckled while blocking the kick and then the two proceeded to hit each other with kicks and punches.

Ezra blocked a punch then did a leg sweep in which caused Kassir to backflip using the wall then kicked and proceeded to give a couple more jabs when he was behind Ezra who started dodging them. Ezra then spinned while forcing his body back while using the force to launch his body upwards using his two feet to hit Kassir straight in the chest. Ezra then used the Force to grab his Lightsaber causing Kassir use the force for his.

"Kassir is a Jedi too?"Sabine asked with a confused look. Alysia smiled before replying."Yes,he is for close Combat but, Ezra and I use the lightsabers openly even though this causes danger to us so we mostly take on Stealth missions or occasional sabotage missions. Also Kassir prefers using the Sniper he loves so much." They then watched as the two boys had smirks on their faces as the two collided lightsabers with a sizzling sounds as they parried each others attacks perfectly in synced with each other. They were blocking each others moves while using the Force to move things in the room at each other like enemies of theirs would do if they were face to face with them. Sabine saw them use boxes in the room to force the other to dodge. This helped them re-enact Members of the Empire rumored to be Darth Vader that had the Force Abilities. She knew that this would help prepare such scenarios.

The two just then collided with while Kassir only having one green type Lightsaber would dodge occasionally from the short size second Blue Lightsaber Ezra had while slashing away the other one. The girls didn't hesitate in the lightest that this was a fierce battle causing the two boys to rip each others clothing. Kanaan having wandered around notice a growing crowd by a training room that he was told it was. He shrugged he knew this was a rag-tag bunch of Rebels so,he can see there would be a Training room.

He was watching Ezra and Kassir with ripped clothing then smirked as he looked at the young girls among the crowd blushing and in awed. He was also in awed then noticed Sabine was in awed and blushing red when their shirts were showing their toned-muscles in just the right places. He smirked,'_These kids are something they almost got every girl falling for_ them.' He eyed them again.'_I need to ask where they got their Jedi training though no one knows I'm a Jedi except Hera but, I'm curious how they got their training.' _He thought to himself.'_With Darth Vader and the Empire hunting Jedi it'll be a challenge to try not to be killed.'_

He then continued to watch as the rest of the crowd and the older Rebels in around their late 20's who came after noticing some of the younger female division of the Rebels were deep red. The men chuckled while the women smiled seeing good events of normal things beside the tyranny of the The Empire.

In the sparring match, the two boys were chuckling to each other."This caused a crowd."Ezra said stopping to see that he indeed ripped Kassir's shirt in which cause a evil smirk to plaster on his face."Geez we are going to be in trouble when we are done with this."Kassir gave him a smirk back."How so?"

"Well the fact that we have ripped shirts have something to do with it."Ezra replied as they continued to spar. They continued to make sizzling sounds as the lightsabers collided with each other. They were crossed lightsabers then they slid to opposite sides of each other panting."Ok we should just get rid of these."He was indicating the shirt pointing at their shirts to prove his point."I don't know...I think we have to pick up the fainting girls."The two stopped hitting each other and turning to the crowd smirking."Ok shows over ladies and some gentlemen."The two walked to a bench and took off their shirts causing Alysia and Sabine to blush. Sabine being the first one to see this was just staring at how Ezra having a very small six-pack that had very good muscles in just the right places. They were something that was drawing in for her to stare at. Kanaan smirked at their blushes.'_If only it was the same around the Jedi Temple 15 years ago..'_ He then watched as the girls went up to them.

Ezra turned to the girls as he was wiping the sweat."Hello,is there something you need ladies?"The smirk never leaving his sweated face. Sabine was raising an eyebrow but, she couldn't control the movement of her eyes on Ezra's six-pack that just memorized his 15 year old figure."You can take a picture or draw drawing it will last longer?"Ezra said smirking at the now fully red Sabine which made Kassir laugh at his best friends antics."Ezra now's not the time to hit on a girl like you always do."Kassir said chuckling at Sabine who was having a hand on her laser pistol. Kassir backed away arms raised in defense."Hey now lets not start shooting it was a joke Ezra has only have eyes for you..."Ezra then blushed red himself while giving a glare at his best friend ready to kill him."I'm going, I'm going!" Kassir said leaving the room with the crowd motioning them to leave.

Sabine stared at Ezra as he looked around nervously then he felt something grab his leg smiling down at the small figure."Big Brother Ezra,you said you were going to help me train with my lightsaber...!"

Ezra was looking at a small boy in a helmet and small mini rebel suit with a lightsaber at his thigh."Yea I know Little Mako I'm coming let your big bro rest for a second would ya."The little humanoid boy nodded then turning to Sabine."You're pretty."This caused him to turn to Ezra."Big brother make sure you make this one happy as you did the others..."Ezra rolled his eyes and blushed angrily then sighed as he started to walk away with a shirt over his shoulder."C'mon you!"He had a hand behind him lifting the little boy by the shirt he was wearing and started floating away.

"C'mon you don't need to lift me like thissss..."The little boy said twisting around and fidgeting as he floated out the door behind Ezra as Sabine chuckled sounding like a giggle. Alysia was just giggling at the sight of the two."They are close trust me."Sabine turned to her friend."Who was that kid?"

"A orphan that is a Force Sensitive Child of the galaxy and as others of the children of the force,they are hunted within the Galaxy by the Empire."Kassir then interrupted her."So as little Jedi we are called around here,we are trying to sense more children of the force as we can so, we can start a new Order of the Jedi."

"That is impressive you three have been doing."The three turned to Kanaan."The fact that the Order is being restored..and..."Kassir chuckled at Kanaan."The Order will not be restored because if the real threat Darth Vader were to sense a large amount of individuals with powers of the Force, we all die causing this group to be targeted."Kassir said leaving the room."Yea I can see that."Kanaan watching him leave.

"Kanaan,we are keeping most of the Sensitive Force Children we have to different ends of the Universe as a precaution of course we wouldn't want to make this too easy for the Empire."Alysia explained. Kanaan turned to Sabine."Sabine go with Hera on a scouting mission to the Mines would ya?"Sabine nodded and left the room.

"So Kanaan when are you going to run by your team that you're a Jedi?"Alysia said as she pulled a speeder from the corner of the training room and started looking at it."I was wondering when one of you three were going to ask me."

"Well our masters wouldn't have taught us to not sense other Jedi then we might as well hang up our lightsabers."Alysia said as she went under the speeder and starting to work on it."You are right about that,but who are your masters?"Alysia rolled out and looked at him with a evil smirk."I'm sure you will remember them but,it was a by The Force that we met all of them while My master was on her mission as the others were in hiding from Darth Vader."

* * *

><p>-with Sabine walking towards the ghost a few hours later-<p>

She was heading towards the Ghost when she saw Ezra eyes closed and in a meditative position on top of a pillow in a room next to a boy she saw earlier same position with a frustrated fidgeting look. She saw there was a symbol she has seen before and then a bunch of circle pillow shaped seats around in a circle."You know he can sense you right."

"I am sure but, he seems more relaxed."Kassir was leaning against the wall."It seems it's because of you.." He then walked away as Sabine approached Ezra but, then turned away."You don't have to go if you don't want too."Ezra said as he still had his eyes closed while the boy was in a state and currently went in the air floating for a second till he fell causing Sabine to chuckle as the boy fell with a frustrated look."Mako,don't try that trick till you're a little older."Ezra said as Sabine still noticed he had his eyes closed as he talked. Sabine looked at him with a smile."You're leaving?"

"Only for a little while."She said the smile never leaving her face."Alright just make sure to erase any coordinates of this place we can't have Imperials coming in with Star Destroyers."Ezra said with a smirk as he started floating in the air still eyes closed. Sabine backed away and then raised an eyebrow."Why would we give you guys away? we want to get back at the Empire as much as you guys do." Sabine said leaving the room.

"Big Bro Ezra?"Mako said as he opened his eyes watching Sabine leave the room."Why did you question her?"Ezra floated down."It's because some of us are hesitant to believe them because of our own agendas."Mako looked at him with the same questioning confused look."We all want to destroy the Empire."Ezra smiled."Yea I know that Mako but, we don't want to be noticed just yet and that Rebel Cell wants to show themselves so,much it will draw attention to our own operations."Mako nodded hearing his reasoning. The little Mako was a bright young little Jedi. He was a little Padawan to Ezra in a sorts.

Ezra had rescued him when Scout troopers ordered by Darth Vader found him and watched as he had Force Powers. He then was targeted since after the raid of the Jedi Temple, the holocrons were found and used to find other Force sensitive Children of the Force throughout the Galaxy. Mako after a trip to the secret place of the now destroyed Jedi Order and the Fall of the Republic. Mako had gotten his Lightsaber as the other younglings during the Clone Wars.

Ezra looking at his well Mako would call himself Ezra's Padawan. Ezra was at first nervous about the whole idea I mean he had a master that had trained him since his parents went well missing at age 8 then he was on his own for the next 7 years after that. Ezra wouldn't think about having a student which he had to teach and keep alive when he would be responsible for him. Ezra really didn't want to have that responsibility. He eventually got into the idea then decided to teach him a couple lessons he had known from his own master."Ezra, Big Brother Ezra you there?"Ezra turned to his well student he would say in his mind but, never out loud."Yea,I'm here."

"What were you thinking about?"Ezra smiled at his well Padawan."Look Mako I know you call yourself my Padawan why?"Mako smiled greatly at Ezra who just gave him a confused look."Well you saved me and since I am a youngling like some of the older kids call me I want to be under someone that is a experienced Jedi."Ezra smiled."Alright, Mako you will be my Padawan as the Will of the Force wills it."He then got a hug from the little mini Jedi which Ezra returns it.

Kanaan who had come a couple of minutes before. He was smiling at the sight but, questions filled his mind about who trained these kids to be almost Jedi Masters of sorts. He did think that these kids were essential for the road of destruction ahead for the Empire. He smirked at the thought. He then walked up to the two."I'm guessing the meditation is done for today?"

"Well Kanaan,you should mention to your team that Jedi's like us are more focused when we meditate with the Force."Ezra smirked when Kanaan gave him a confused look."Oh c'mon I wouldn't be a Jedi if I didn't present with a known Jedi right here I mean please Mako could sense you."Mako looked at his big brother master of sorts with a weird look."Well I would notice if a youngling was around."

"When Master Yoda would be around training them?"Kanaan gave him a shocked look."Yea I know who that is most Jedi would even Darth Vader would know."He patted his little Padawan."My master told me of days before the Empire but,it was the time of the Clone Wars so,it was something about the same with years now during the Empire's reign."Kanaan took the information that Ezra was presenting as well as showing Mako some history."Yea,it was somewhat the same I can see your reasoning."Kanaan nodding."The Republic was the power and the Separatist Alliance was rebelling in which ignited the Clone Wars and the first uses of the Clone Troopers before their reign and destruction as Stormtroopers."Mako then screamed himself in the conversation."Ezra never lets me go fight Stormtroopers."Ezra rolled his eyes and kneeled."Mako you may have some skills but,since you're my Padawan I don't want you getting hurt at the same age as I was and still am a Padawan. The last thing I need is you fighting when you're not ready getting yourself a face full of laser."

Ezra seriousness never came off his face as he looked at the 8 year old Jedi."Do you understand that I want you to be skilled to protect these Rebels when we fight them openly?"He took a deep breath."You and possibly more Padawans we three will train eventually will be the spearhead of changes throughout the Galaxy and we need to be able to fight off Empire troops the best we can thats why the Jedi are around."Mako nodded in understanding. The Jedi as Mako has seen were well the skilled on major skirmishes with Stormtroopers and their had seen that Ezra,Alysia were the spearhead alright. They took out Stormtroopers and Walkers that even a small group of Rebels at their base on some planet he didn't remember since he was 7 at the time."I understand Master."

Ezra smirked at the fact he liked being called Master but,shrugged it off since girls will look down upon him if he thought that way. Sabine would just roll her eyes.'_Sabine? Where did that come from?' _He didn't think that he would think of her that way but, shrugged it off since he was daydreaming again getting looks from his Padawan as he will never get used to the idea and Kanaan the fellow Jedi Master."Huh what?"

"I said Sabine is coming in with Hera.."Ezra then dashed past them leaving smirks on their faces.

* * *

><p>-In the hanger-<p>

"Welcome back!"Ezra said not realizing his excitement."Did you have any luck finding them?"Ezra saw Sabine look at him with a weird look."What?"

"Don't what? Me I was wondering when you were going to tell me about them?"She pointed at the Rebel Elite team coming out holding their helmets and full body armor."Well they were to give back up and.."The captain looked at the scene between smirked as Ezra figured what to say."Ezra was making sure you got back up and to leave a scout to monitor when the Wookiee Prisoners come to the mines."

Sabine being a top academy student knew Ezra just got a save but..."Also He wanted our team to make sure you were safe."That comment caused a blush to appear on her face."Really?"She turned to him also having a blush on his face."Yes,really anyway I'm going to go now."He then walked away. Kanaan having a blast of laughter at the sight when Ezra left the hanger hearing the other rebels smirking and chuckling as well."So,are the Wookiees going there as Ezra said?"

"Yup they will be going there soon."Sabine said as Hera came out of the Ghost."We will get them."

A/N:Well this is done hope you guys like my twists so far and attempts of sparking something between Ezra and Sabine. Anyway till next time..please review and not too well mean I mean I'm trying my best so stop flaming then.


	5. Chapter 5:Rescue,Stowaway

**Star Wars**** Rebels:Chapter 5:A rescue and discovery...Stowaway...**

**A Long Time ago in a Galaxy Far Away...**

Ezra was currently walking towards the bridge of the Battlecruiser. He was remembering something so he headed for an open hangar pressing buttons on the side of a large door. He did sense he was being followed by Kanaan again. He turned around but,shrugged then went inside the large room. Kanaan saw the light slowly turning on to reveal nothing."Ezra,I know you sensed me?"

"I know I did Kanaan but,you best step back."Ezra watched as Kanaan looking up at him in the air standing as if Ezra was standing on something."What? How are you floating up there?"

Ezra smirked at him when he turned his head as a nod and then Kanaan watched as a StarFighter materialized that covered a portion of the whole room. It was a ARC-170 starfighter known during the Clone Wars."It's a work in progress."Kanaan stared at the ship. It was like smaller versions of the ships that used stealth technology to surround the Ghost."It's impressive."

"Thank you after the ships weren't able to use the Ion Cannon before,we as well as the Engineers thought of using Ion Missiles with a damaged explosion and a electronic pulse the Clone Troopers of the Republic before the Galactic Empire Stormtroopers used to use that disabled Battle Droids."Ezra said as he leaped again onto the fighter. Sabine following Kanaan was in the corner with crates of missiles that she noticed as she peeked."That's a nice Fighter could be better with some paint on it."Ezra smiled from his position above her."Glad you think so.."Sabine startled fell out of her position knocking over the empty crates instead of the ones full of missiles. She looked up to Ezra with his arms crossed while chuckling."Hey don't scare me like that,Ezra!"

"Well I was a Assassin for a couple years."Kanaan chuckled then gave Ezra a look after he said Assassin."Assassin?"Kanaan asked causing Ezra to shrug and have a guilty expression but, he turns around and leaps on top of the fighter. Ezra then looked down."These Ion cannons are on some other fighters we have like those.." He pointed H-Wing starfighters six of them in three in two lines on the other side of the hanger to a open hangar door."Impressive they look like quite the catch."Ezra chuckled."Some companies sell it to us but,some have used their productions to the Empire as well."Kanaan nodded in understanding. Ezra landed in front of them."The newest weapons were Ion Pulse Cannons which were prototypes and was going to use one on some Star Destroyers."He then heard the door open."Ezra! The mission is a go!"The three turned to Kassir entering with his gear."We are to go with three teams as soon as they are ready there's a couple of Rebel groups are actually there."

This caused Ezra to walk up to him with Sabine and Kanaan at the rear of him with a confused expressions plastered on their faces."Who are there?"Ezra said with arms crossed,leaning against the side of the door.

"Well,there are a couple groups but, they are unknown some are the nefarious Death Watch members that didn't agree with the Empire's uses on Mandalorians and their planet which they wanted for themselves."Kassir said but then continued."We will see if they want to join us but,people know our group well."

Kanaan took his time into account to ask his question."What is the name of this group I would say you are a army by now."The two boys looked at him with a raised eyebrow."We aren't a army until we have a thousand planets to our cause to rid ourselves of the Empire."Ezra shook his head also in reply."We are just a small group compared to the Republic Army during the Clone Wars."He then looked at him with a happy expression."We are the ARC Rebellion Group."Ezra then walked past him to Kassir then the two started talking about mission plans.

Two hours later the Ghost Crew and the ARC Rebels:Ezra,Kassir,Chalbucca and Alysia were around a hologram table for mission debriefing in front of a Kanaan didn't know but as he entered he found out that there was a Jedi here and she looked familiar. She was someone he had seen before and knew quite well. Kanaan noticed the man in front of them and thought he looked like someone like a Clone from the Clone Troopers but, didn't know who it was.

"Ok Gellbeast squad we are going to have you accompany the Ghost crew on this mission to save the Wookiees, according to intelligence the Wookiees were about to move here."The Man pointed to a prison marked as the Citadel during the Clone Wars."They will now be heading for the Mines as Ezra had said and we are going get them as soon as they arrive. The scouting that these two have done."He pointed at Sabine and Hera next."Has also ensured us that we put a couple of our Stealth Rebel troopers to monitor their arrival or any traps. There are now two to monitor them but, our window is small so we need to go as soon as the Ghost is ready."He turned to Hera who nodded her head in reply."Ok,So good luck and return to us to bring more hell on the Empire."The man took his leave into a office. The ARC Rebels and the Ghost Crew headed for the Ghost while Kanaan had followed the leader flanked by Rebel guards who then stopped him by aiming their weapons.

"It's alright let him in."Kanaan then entered the Office."I was wondering if you would recognize me?" The man turned his head revealing his eyepatched face Kanaan saw on the briefing."Well, you look like."

"A Clone?"He smiled."Yes I am I was ARC trooper that was liberated by my Commander and both of us sought to get some Clones and in turned got us to get some Stealth Tech from our prototypes."He took a deep breath and continued."We then tried getting more of the Chips.."

"Chips?"Kanaan asked with a raised eyebrow."The source of the Order 66 on the clones was a Microchip in our clone DNA that manipulated us to not serving the Republic to serving the Emperor Palpatine."He had a annoyed angry expression that covered his face after the explanation."That in turned ordered my brothers to turn on the Jedi causing their Extinction of them and the Formation of The Empire."

"Who are you?"Kanaan asked."I was a clone that a chip was taken out of."He sighed."My old name was Commandeer Fox but,a fellow Clone named Fives saved me and we started our own rebellion on my birth planet of Kamino."Kanaan heard about that incident on Kimino about some Clones that weren't being made into Stormtroopers became Anti-Stormtroopers with the original Helmets started a rebel attack but, was thwarted by a Stormtrooper Battalion known as the 501st under the hand of Darth Vader during the Clone Wars."I heard about that then what happened?"

"We sought to make a rebellion of our own."He then looked out the window."And a new Army of the Republic without the Corruption of those Sith but, It can't be helped."He sighed."We tried but failed."He turned to Kanaan."We were able to get some amount of troops and we are thinking in the future is getting a new Army to be made to counter the Empire but, that dream was killed off when the Empire controlled Kamino per their occupation."He then smiled half heartedly."We did however get some Some clones in which helped trained the Rebel Force we have now. We were to get a rough one Thousand units to be liberated after the five hundred thousand were overrunned."Kanaan nodded in reply understanding.

"That explains why you are here now?"The Commander nodded."Yup most of the Anti-Stormtrooper units are the Elite that have the Stealth Technology to their Armor."He had a smile of pride plastered on his face. He really was admiring the theft of the Stealth Technology of the Empire."The Armor Stealth Tech has helped Infiltration missions that have gone unnoticed by the Empire thinking it were just documented wrong during the first era of the Empire."Kanaan was dumbfounded on how this Operation has gone back down years before now.

"Kanaan!"The two turned to Ezra with his battle gear and hooded cloak with his hood down."We are all waiting or else we will leave you here!"

Kanaan sighed and left the room after getting a nod of understanding from the Commander.

* * *

><p>Kanaan entered the ship to Zeb and Alysia having a arm wrestling match which caused him to raise a eyebrow but chuckled as heard a arm crack and Zeb falling into the ground. He shrugged and walked towards the room that was occupied with Kassir and Ezra who were talking with each other as he approached he saw Sabine looking out of her room on the Ghost."You could talk to them."Sabine gave him a look as they heard their conversation.<p>

"No!"Ezra stated after looking away and turning his attention to the cockpit that connected with the table they were sitting at."C'mon Ezra you really have just been a boy scout you should get close to someone why don't you let Sabine in!"Ezra blushed and covered his mouth."Lets not talk about this!"Sabine blushed at the sound of her name but, continued to eavesdrop."When we are off the ship I'll continue to ignore you."He then got up pulled the hood over his face and went into the cockpit to Hera who smiled at him as he closed the door to the cockpit.

With Kassir he sighed,"Geez that boy."Kanaan took this moment to walk in."You shouldn't force him."Kassir looked at him with a raised eyebrow."That boy has been acting like a boy scout and I know he ..."Kanaan raised a finger to his mouth to silence him and a thumbs up in a way to show the direction Sabine was hiding in. Kassir understood replied in a nod but was about to head to Ezra when they all heard Hera."Everyone! we are closing in on the Mines!"

Ezra exited the Cockpit and then wind was heard. Everyone else started to head for the hanger when it opened. Sabine caught up and everyone had all were by the hangar door. Ezra opened the door as Kassir and Alysia were flanking him on the side with cloaks covering their figures and faces with hoods. Sabine was first to react.

"What are you guys doing!?" Sabine said covering her face with her hands to blow away the exhaust and wind coming from the air blew into the Hangar."We aren't close enough of a thousand kilometers from the ground to land!" Ezra now turned to her and smiled."Who said we will be landing..."He then leaped out of the Ghost."Ezra!"Kanaan yelled as he then watched the other two friends of Ezra also leaped out."What are you guys doing!?"

"I said those guys are crazy!"Zeb said as he watched with Hera flanking him to the left with a chuckle to his comment."Well Zeb it's not like you don't do something crazy once in a while."

Sabine looked out as the three friends all were shooting down towards planet."Ezra! You could have told them this plan to well Sky jumping towards the Mines!"Kassir yelled as Air was loud as they popped through the clouds and started to use the force as they got to a few meters from the ground. The Three looked up with smirks on their faces under their hoods that covered their faces. They saw were Wookiee Prisoners flanked four Stormtroopers who aimed their weapons."Well at least the security is small."Ezra gave Kassir a look as Imperial TX-130T fighter tank Tanks rolled out of two hangars specifically to with AT-DP Walkers flanking them by the Prisoners."Really?!"The two turned to Kassir who shrugged with a playful smile plastered on his face."What?! how was suppose to know that tanks would come for our arrival!"Ezra sighed then the three went to work.

The three charged as the Ghost started to come from the sky shooting and it turned to reveal Kanaan with Zeb and Sabine dashing to free the Wookiee Prisoners.'_Well this is more better with the more amount with us.'_He then started firing his pistol and Sabine her twin pistols with Zeb all shooting behind the crates at the Stormtroopers shooting back while they were trying to get their own cover giving the Ghost crew to move forward. Ezra,Kassir and Alysia all were engaging the Tanks/Walkers. Ezra who was to the left of the Ghost Crew swerved back and forth dodging Tank cannon blasts as they made burned marks on the prison landing pad. He then leaped while igniting his Lightsabers slashing making burn marks on the giant tank making it back up a little confusing the driver inside. Kassir and Alysia to the right with her lightsabers now deflecting Laser fire from Stormtroopers while they were swerving X shape to dodge the Walkers firing their cannons combined with the Tanks fire. Kassir was sniping turning a dial on his rifle using more compatible to firing with the power of cannon fire. He then started sniping at the Walkers legs making it uneasy while running between cover of the crates. Alysia then charged to cut the legs then sliding back using the Force as a push when the Walker crashed in the others taking out the Tank which exploded when it tried to fire but shot when the weight of the two walkers made its gun shoot at it self.

Sabine,Kanaan and Zeb all motioned the now free group of Wookiees from their cuffs to move to cover behind some other crates at their position. Sabine watched as Ezra then leaped in the air at the gunner slashing at the Trooper's neck making him scream while collapsing dead. Ezra didn't waste any time to back leaping to the ground seeing as the Tank was closer to the edge of the Landing platform so he took a deep breath and then while putting his Lightsabers to his back making it click to its holders. He then waved his hands upwards and then pushed his hands in a thrusting motion forward using a huge amount of Force energy making the tank fall out into a Explosion at the cliffs below the platform.

Ezra then leaped back to see another ship emerging behind the platform behind all the Combatants with Tie fighters."We are hit!"Hera yelled as she motioned the Ghost to swerve out of the way of the Ties.

It was a Imperial Shuttle then it opened to in front of Ezra who moved a couple feet away to get into cover with the Prisoners and Ghost crew. The same man on board the Imperial Star Destroyer before in a previous mission came out within a platform coming out of the shuttle with four bars attaching as it wen downward to reveal him and the more Stormtrooper Squad reinforcements."Did you really think we would let you leave with the Wookiees!"He yelled as he started to fire the blaster the same as the Stormtroopers at the surrounded Ghost Crew with the Wookiee Prisoners. The ARC Rebels Ezra,Kassir and Alysia all dashed from their sides of the platform while surprising Agent Kallus as he noticed the girl was having a pair of Lightsabers. He then saw that all three of the ARC Rebels had Jedi Cloaks covering their figures not to mention their hoods recognizing their clothing was the same as the survivors of Stormtroopers that said they saw with their description.

"I can't hold position!"Hera said on the Ghost was in the air above the clouds being chased by three Tie Fighters. Kanaan turned to his Comlink device."Go!Lead the Ties away and give yourself maneuvering room!"

"I am not leaving you guys behind!"Kanaan looking around to see a larger crate in front of him as he was sitting behind the laser barrage hitting the crates he's using as cover."You won't have too we are going to do a 22 pick-up!"He turned to the Three ARC rebels who nodded in understanding. The three ARC rebels at the moment were not using Lightsabers putting them away before the Imperial ISB agent arrival when they got into cover with the Wookiee prisoners focusing and using blasters at the Stormtroopers and Agent Kallus. Kassir was sniping but, he nodded when the three all looked at each other.

"Seriously?!"Sabine said in reply to Kanaan's order."You got a better idea?"Kanaan replied back.

"Get into the pit and get it over with?"Zeb said as he sat down in cover."It's not over yet!" Ezra said as the three ARC rebels stood in a line dodging laser fire by tilting their heads side to side walking forward in front of the crates surprising Agent Kallus and the Newly arrived Stormtroopers. This also surprised the Wookiees who weren't paying attention to the three hooded ARC Rebels. Kanaan as well as the enemy watched as Ezra,Kassir putting his rifle on his the back of his cloak and Alysia pulled out their Lightsabers. Agent Kallus was in shocked and wide eyed.'_There were no reports about those individuals on Lothal being Jedi! I will court marshal those Officers for not warning me.'_ He then watched as Ezra pulled out blue Short sized twin Lightsabers in a reversed grip. Alysia also pulled out her twin green Lightsabers which were full size ones reversed grip. Kassir going to his back hip pulled out a blue full size Lightsaber.

"Stormtroopers Focus your fire!"The Stormtroopers all aimed."On those JEDI!"The Stormtroopers all fired while Ezra,Kassir and Alysia all started to twist and turn to deflect shots and etc.

Kanaan also took this opportunity to yell orders."Get them into the Container!"He then walked up started dodging lasers too. He then pulled out two ends of something that in turned ignited into a Lightsaber causing more surprise on Agent Kallus as well as the Wookiees and Ghost crew."Shoot them down!"Stormtroopers all doubled their efforts to shoot and aim faster at the Jedi but,two or three at a time start to fall to death from their own laserfire.

The Wookiees also firing with their stolen weapons from the dead Stormtroopers started falling into the crates while on a older one started to get his young into the Container when he realized he wasn't there. Ezra had looked around but noticed a hooded boy was behind the Stormtroopers then one of the Stormtroopers chased after him. "Could that be?" He turned to the others and Kanaan."Guys I think we have a stowaway get the ship of prisoners away as soon as possible. I will go after our stowaway you get to me as soon as you can!" He then dashed around the fighting then chased after the boy who was actually chasing a young Child Wookiee."Mako!" He then charged the Stormtroopers who turned to shoot at Ezra who easily deflected the shots. They then were shot off the thin bridge by their own laser fire and Ezra dashed in front of the Wookiee and His padawan."What are you doing here?!"The little boy pulled his hood down while igniting his Lightsaber again. It was a Green one that was perfect to his size.

"So a Master and a Padawan as well hmm this is interesting."Ezra smirked while going in front of his padawan."How so? You know as a ISB agent you can't fight me!"He had a fighting stance reversed gripping his twin Lightsabers."Well you little Jedi."He pointed his rifle."I'm not some Agent!."He fired only for it to be deflected and he falls off as the laser hit his armor. The two plus the Wookiee looked to see the Ghost coming up to their other side."Well here's our ride!"Kanaan was on top."You guys need a lift?"The three nodded and leaped onto the Ghost.

* * *

><p>-Inside the Ghost.-<p>

The older Wookiee hugged his young son and nodded to the Boy max who had a hood over his face as well as Kassir,Alysia and Ezra who also had hoods but, pulled them down. "We are happy to be of service."They bowed while Ezra just pushed Max's head down forcing him to bow.

The Wookiees all did their goodbyes and saying they will be happy to help if they are needed again. They walked into another ship connected to the Ghost that is a ship of a Wookiee design of their planet...

* * *

><p>AN:MERRY CHRISTMAS! I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY AND WHAT BEST TO GET IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FROM ME! I am sorry if some parts don't make sense but, I wanted to make a Chapter right away for a christmas present to you my readers! I will as always make tweaks to my stories as I said I'm sorry for my grammar and my story is well confusing and all over the place.

PLEASE READ iMPORTANT!-P.S:I will be changing the height of the ARC rebels Ezra,Alysia,Kassir and Chalbucca. They will be the same size as in the show. Sabine will be the same size as Ezra I'm sorry but It seems better that way for a idea I'm thinking up and people want my Fic the same as the show so For the Episode"Breaking ranks" Ezra as well as Kassir would need to be the same height of a Cadets... So I will be changing heights thats all... Its not a big deal Right now they are about Sabine's height so for the whole "Breaking ranks" I will change the height for new readers on my Fanfics for old fans then just imagine hes the same height in the Show...


	6. Chapter 6:Disappearance,Fighter FlightV2

**Starwars:ARC Rebellion Chapter 6:Disappearance, An unlikely Alliance, Fighter Flight V2 part 1**

**A Long Time ago in a Galaxy Far Far away...**

**A/N:This is not finished but,I'm currently editing this, as I said in the last chapter I've made changes to their Sizes. I've also deleted the A/N but, The message is in Chapter 5. I wanted to give you guys a Chapter even though Its half please check tommorrow for any updates thanks! I will be going to sleep for more ideas plus I'm Sleepy anyway bye guys! :P**

Ezra with the ARC rebels within the Ghost all headed back to the mothership "The Star Defender".As they approached,the crowd of Rebel soldiers greeted them."Welcome back guys! Good Work!" The night on the ship was a festive one they all were enjoying themselves. Zeb had been stubborn at first but, he relaxed and enjoyed himself. Hera was working on her ship. Sabine was currently going through the ship asking some of the Soldiers where Ezra was.

"I'm sorry I don't know why don't you ask Kassir?"Sabine then started for Ezra's quarters after asking where it was."Ezra?"

Kassir hearing her sat up."Hello Sabine I'm sorry but, Ezra had some business to intend too."Alysia came out of the bathroom in pajamas."He will be back don't worry. He would well go on solo missions sometimes."She then heard clanking in the kitchen of the quarters."Yea,My master."She then saw Mako coming out in Jedi youngling gear levitating a box in front of him."Likes to disappear...once in a while."Sabine gave them a look."He just leaves without telling anyone not even your leader?"The three ARC kids looked at her."Yes,"Kassir then got up."He does tell the ARC commander you saw during the briefing but, Ezra has contacts that require security in secrecy cause he was well a dark past."

Sabine was more confused on this and gave him a look."Like a assassin?"The two older kids looked at her with a raised eyebrow wondering where she got that information?"Um Sabine how'd do you know that?"

"He told Kanaan but, at first I thought he was joking.."Alysia turned to Kassir and smacked him on the head."You idiot!"Kassir rubbed his head."Hey ow! I didn't mean to make her suspicions correct and I didn't know Ezra mentioned it."Kassir said still rubbing his head."What ever."Alysia replied."We will not continue talking about Ezra's past..."She then was interrupted by Mako's curious look."Big brother Ezra was a Dark Assassin?"The two ARC rebels sighed causing Kassir to walk forward."Mako,you know you're master has had a dark past but, he will no doubt not take care of you as a little brother as well as a teacher. He would never let his dark past get in the way to help in your Jedi training."Mako had a grimed look but, nodding in understanding as well plaster a smile of pride for his master. This caused a raised eyebrow throughout the older kids in the room."What?"Mako said."My big brother as well as my master was a cool master assassin so that means I will be so awesome!" Kassir started chuckling. Alysia just shook her head putting a hand at her face."Geez."Sabine smiled warmly at how the little boy admired his master even with a dark past.

She then walked away from the room to stumble upon Kanaan who looked at her from outside the room leaning against the wall."Did you find him?"Sabine shook her head in response."No,They all say he tends to disappear ever so often."Kanaan was curious on that response.

* * *

><p>-With Ezra-<p>

He was on the rooftop of a building. Ezra had a robe consisted to his size of a light gray long sleeved hooded shirt with the hood over his head. He had it with a sleeveless dark brown leather wrapping, trousers, leather calf braces, leather wrap arm bracers, a white sleeveless surcoat, and leather footwear.(A/N Reference from Star wars forced unleashed 1 and I've played them both... It was the Jedi Adventure Robe that was my favorite ) "I'm liking this new suit." The Lightsabers were in a pair of holsters on his back where the brown leather strap was around his waist. A white mask covered his mouth to cover the cold against his face. He was glad he found this Robe at the old Jedi Temple he had stumbled upon. The Jedi Adventure Robe was a unique robe worn by a sect of Jedi Knights that explored the Galaxy searching for, and fighting, evil and injustice. The robe was small for his size but, It made him more agile as he used his twin Lightsabers that was a shorted size in a reversed grip.

He then leaped onto the next building. He was looking inside the window as it rained. He saw a girl talking with another girl he smiled as he knocked on the window. The first girl in a tunic and brown skirt and humanoid species as Ezra gave him a curious look till she walked up to him pulling down his hood and mask. This caused a squeal to be a heard from within the apartment as she opened the window."Ezra!"

Ezra put his feet down as he shook his body a little then turned to the girl."Hello Keilara, how are you?"He brushed off the rain then looked up at the other girl who was obviously from Ryloth from the color of her skin. She was as well as Keilara the same age as Ezra but, she was wearing a cut off tunic and a small skirt that had a orange color and light fabric. She did however had a jacket over her figure. Keilara walked forward with a towel."Ezra not that its not ok for you to be here but, why are you here and this is my friend she was recently been made free her name is..."

The Twi'lek girl moved forward to introduce herself."My name is Trisha Jadeonar."She bowed."I used the last name of my former master when she released me of my services."Ezra bowed as he dried himself off."My name is Ezra bridger of the ARC Rebellion group."The Twi'lek girl raised an eyebrow."Are you a Jedi?"She then motioned herself around Ezra to look at him all around as he was standing."You are quite the looker for one, I mean I've heard about what they looked like before the Empire."

Ezra sighed."Well the two Lightsabers on my back could give it away."He said pointing at the two Lightsabers in holsters on his back."Anyway I'm here for a visit for one and the second is information on someone I need to find."Keilara sighed."Well it's always finding someone with you just how many girls do you know out of all of your friends?"

Ezra then started thinking covering his face with a thinking expression."Well three princesses and political officials daughters then 7 others that are servants then you and maybe her."Pointing to the Twi'lek girl who giggled and nodded causing a smirk to appear on Ezra's face."Well that answers some things."He sighed."Anyway as I was saying."He then sat down at a table of the little Apartment building."Geez I'm guessing you are avoiding all those girls that apparently you know ."Ezra gave her a look."I am busy than push on a relationship with someone now that is not why I am here Keilara..."Ezra said as he crossed his arms. Keilara sighed but nodded."Alright I think if we continue to have a Jedi here we will certainly be hunted by the Empire's Scout Troopers or Jump Troopers on patrol."Ezra sighed at her comment."You know well that I will sense troopers as soon as they arrive and get you two out of here alive. Now I am here looking for a Rodian."The girls then grabbed a pad and showed it to him. He saw on the face it was the same Rodian he was talking about."Is that a wanted poster?"The girls nodded."We only have a pad to look out for any Empire troopers looking for wanted men so that we can earn bounties off them. This Rodian has been wanted for a couple weeks."Ezra thought as much the Rodian has been making the news and today as well as for a few hours now been carefully on a search."I'm also looking for actually is also a Twi'lek."The Twi'lek girl Trisha raised a curious expression."Who are you looking for?"

"It's a servant that has ties with the old Republic before the fall, a Senator."Ezra then let the request sink in."Well there are tons of servants and I am just from a brothel I highly doubt someone from the Old Senate would be around those."She then looked at him with a serious expression."Who are you looking for exactly?"Ezra got up and went into the kitchen which was in the same room. He grabbed a cup and poured himself a drink."Her name is Mara I was not told a last name but, she had said that communication between us will be off for a few days but, It's been weeks almost a month. We the ARC group have used her to get some shipments that are now very useful now. The Information has now gotten us Stealth Gear for our Rebel Commandos."He then saw smiles on their faces.

"Yes,I can see how she has helped you."This caused a smirk to appear on the Twi'lek."It's not like that I take care of my old contacts that are now helping this group. I want to make sure they are ok and they aren't caught. As you said I am a Jedi but,now that I am not a Assassin."This caused a raised eyebrow on the Twi'lek Teenager."Yes, I was a Assassin for the highest bidder but, I am now part of this Rebel Group. As part of the group, I am part of the group to make sure the Empire is forever gone and a rise to a new Republic."This brought smiles on Trisha and Keilara."Well I am Impressed Ezra bridger,you used to be so cold before you joined the group and now you are someone that is like a new beacon of hope though you were once a Jedi Assassin when you only 10 years old. You are a new changed person showing a new hope in this time of age."Ezra smirked at Keilara's compliment and nodded."Well I want to also want to help you."She then went into the closet for another pad."The servant you're talking about? Who did she serve exactly?"Ezra drunk the drink in his hand."The senator that was Orn Free Taa but, the servant went to another politician of the Empire on political affairs on Ryloth."Ezra then put his cup in the sink."Calman Jinn of the Jinn family rose in power,they are good people but, in secret."Keilara gave herself a thinking expression then started pressing buttons on the device in front of her in her hands."They are scheduled for a hearing on the planet Christophsis my home planet so you're going to need to get out of here and head for that planet to look for her."Ezra nodded while giving her a hug as well as the Twi'lek teenager. He pulled his mask and hood over his face. He nodded as he went on the balcony on the Apartment on the known planetary moon Nar Shaddaa. He did a smirk and saluted to the pretty girls then leaped using the force to get to the roof of the next building.

Ezra was leaping by building by building but,using the force to reach a landing platform on top of a giant turned to something that was looking at him. He looked up then shrugged and then went into the Tie Fighter parked on the platform.

* * *

><p>-In the tall building overlooking Ezra's location-<p>

"This is quite interesting."The man in the Officer uniform."We are the Imperial Intelligence, we must Inform Command."Another person stepped forward."We will continue the tail make sure he doesn't get off the planet without someone following him. He has a stolen Tie Fighter but, we must find out where he is heading."

"I will follow him."The three Officers of the Imperial Intelligence turned to a young man wearing Mandalorian Armor that looked like the famous Jango Fett."You are rumored to be dead."The man pulled out pistols then aimed at the Officer in question."I am not my father The Name is.."The Second Officer coming into the room finished his sentence."You are actually Boba Fett the famous Bounty Hunter that has made a name for himself over the years. The Empire has released you from the Imperial Prison that was called the "Citadel."The helmet wearing young man nodded. The Armor was a shorter version of the Real Jango Fett. He had the same colors but, He was definitely a long way from the Reputation of his father."We want you to follow that Young Jedi."Boba Fett walked to the window while watching Ezra going into the Tie Fighter."Hmm ok I despise Jedi."He then opened the Balcony doors. He then activated his Jetpack and then stayed low altitude to avoid the detection of the Stolen Tie Fighter that went above the Clouds.

"Should we even trust the Bounty Hunter?"The Imperial Intelligence subordinate said to the Imperial Intelligence Officer with the darker uniform."Of course not but,it makes the Job easier for us and we have Jump Troopers on standby by his ship as well as Imperial Commandos and Scout trooper Snipers."This caused a evil smirk as he turned around towards the Computers of Intelligence equipment.

* * *

><p>-With Ezra-<p>

"This seems too easy..."He was then swerving through the Imperial Tie Fighters doing their rounds."I need to try to get another Imperial Transport."He then started to land on top of the platform. He had only minutes before Stormtroopers would be suspicious of the Stolen Tie Fighter. "He leaped out of the Fighter. He then turned his hooded face to see laser pointers."Oh great!"He then leaped into the air and avoiding the first few shots."This will be one long night..."He then started to dash.

* * *

><p>-On the Star Defender-<p>

"Sabine I know you are worried but, Ezra can handle himself..."Kanaan said as he was also told the same thing. "But,Kanaan he is all alone who knows where and with the Empire..."Kanaan was starting to get annoyed but, he knew this girl has gotten quite attached to Ezra these past few weeks. She has been impressed to the point of developing a crush for the young Jedi. Though in all respect she doesn't want to pursue him because of this opportunity to not be broken hearted by the fact he is being pursued by some many pretty girls. She doesn't even realize that she gets worried about Ezra's well being.

"Sabine I didn't think you would care about him."Sabine blushed."I am not I think it's dumb that the kid would..ugh who am I joking, it's just that the boy is all alone on some mission with no backup."Sabine said with arms crossed and frustrated expression. She didn't finish when she put on her Mandalorian Helmet and went into Alysia's quarters. The group of Kanaan,Zeb,Hera and the two ARC rebels Alysia and Kassir. Alysia having made a quick friendship with Hera and also Sabine followed her new friend into her quarters.

"You are amazing since I've met you. You are someone that keeps her emotions in check but, will not be all playful and serious when it comes to your great art that you give our Grenadiers a run for their skills of Explosives."Alysia said with her arms crossed."Sabine why are you worried about him?"

Sabine sighed."I don't know...It's like we have some sort of connection. I want to help him he's someone that is really making a difference in the Galaxy. He brought us to something so big that The Empire will be in trouble for once with this Rebel Alliance. He is someone to admire..."Sabine watched as a look of admiration came on Alysia."Wow Ezra really has that effect on girls." She sighed as the look of distance appeared on Sabine."Ezra is someone that is dedicated to his work and also wants to repay the lost of life he is responsible for." Sabine looked at her with a questioning look and snapped out of the look of distant on her face."He has killed before?"

"It wasn't always the Imperial officials he has taken Innocent life. He was a..."Kassir then took this opportunity to enter the room."Alysia lets not say things like that out loud."Alysia gave him a look but, nodded in reply followed by crossing her arms in frustration."Fine but, she as well as Kanaan and the rest deserve to know what he was...If they are going to trust him."Sabine beat Kassir in a response."I'll say something about that. Ezra may be a bit reckless and cocky but, he is definitely trustworthy."Kassir and Alysia looked at each other then at Sabine."Well I'm glad you still do cause he deserves to be trusted. He has been betrayed and hunted so many times he deserves someone like you."Kassir said with an evil smirk. He then took his leave taking Mako who was waiting for him.

-A few days later-

Sabine had been wandering around with Hera who wanted to also explore the giant battlecruiser."This is a incredible ship."Hera said admiring the Engineers and Pilots working on the fighters in lines of 5 to their amount of 50."Yea, how about we go check out Kassir and Mako he said he was training him."Hera nodded and the two headed for the training room 1. What they didn't expect was a room full of robotic orbs that were shooting at Mako on top of a moving platform that was levitating with a shorted lightsaber trying to deflect on the incoming shots. They also saw a crowd of Rebel Troopers and Commandos with their helmets under their armpits. They were all in awe as the Little youngling as well as the others that were also on board the ship but, they were only 5 of them and Mako being one of them was just using the training room. The other four students of the young Jedi were in their studies with the Teachers/Engineers on the ship. The Students are all open to different fields and Kanaan being one of the oldest Jedi was impressed. He was glad the Rebel Captains and Rebel Troopers as well as the Commandos try to help in their own way on the young Jedi. Kassir,Ezra and Alysia are glad because the Rebels help in their own way. They keep the students in check as well as they keep them out of trouble when their teachers aren't looking. They also make sure they clean their rooms. They give encouragement in the times when the younglings are well frustrated.

"You're doing great Mako!"Sabine and Hera heard some of the older troopers yell as they watch Mako balance on the small boards that were being moved by the force by Alysia and Kassir who were on top of circle pillow seats in mediated positions. Sabine watched as the agility in the small 8 year old boy with his small Green Lightsaber dodging the laser fire of the robotic Orbs that were moving side to side as well as moving up and down as the droid and there were about 10 orb droids total shooting at the little boy who dodged and weaved and holding his Lightsaber with two hands slashing and holding the Lighting of the blade to deflect the laser fire and as soon as the laser would hit the orb it would short circuit it making it crash. The rebels in the room were cheering for the little boy as he started leaping tile by tile as well as dodging lasers and deflecting them to the best of his abilities.

* * *

><p>-With Ezra present time-<p>

"Geez this has been quite the week." He then dodges another laser and hit with a elbow and stabs another with one of his Lightsabers."I thought you wanted to help me?"He turned to a man in the mandalorian armor and Helmet."I was double crossed Jedi and those Imperials wanted to cross a bounty hunter like me. They are going to pay."Ezra then deflected another shot from a scout trooper who screamed in pain in the distance as the body fell with a thud as the laser hit the trooper in the face."We should get going I know Jabba will believe me when I say they held you for a couple years in their Citadel."The bounty hunter turned to the masked Jedi."Its the Hutt clan they are something on stubbornness when it comes to their bounty hunters who would rather betray them than not getting paid for their service."They continued to either shoot or deflect with Ezra on his two lightsabers and Boba Fett who shot with perfect accuracy with his twin pistols. Ezra was thinking to himself.'_I hope I do get there sooner than expected..'_

* * *

><p><em>AN**: There you go guys finished the chapter I will be making more soon as I told the person who pms me and others to be specific to when you guys ask when I should make the next chapter. I am trying my best but, I would love reviews of feedback and pms as I said my phone is open to all...Bye guys! Peace!**_** :P**


	7. Chapter 7:Fighter Flight Pt 2 and Return

**Starwars Rebels:Chapter 7 Fighter Flight part 2 and Survival...**

**A Long Time ago in a Galaxy Far Away...**

"This has been a fun day."It's been six days since Ezra and The Bounty Hunter Boba Fett had been put themselves together."Jedi! Heads up!"Ezra snapped out of his thinking and looked up then put his Lightsabers into his holsters and then raised his arms palms aimed at the Tie fighter as he then motioned his hands in a crushing movement and the Tie Fighter was then crushed in the Sky then he used the force to be sent into the Air in and landed in a incoming Imperial Military Transport. He did a kick and Force push on all the Stormtroopers inside then used the force to jump out. He landed then used the force in a way to smash the transport into the building. With a explosion in the background Ezra landed in front of Boba Fett."We need a ship to get off the planet."Boba looked at the young Jedi and agreed though he despised the Jedi,he needed to get off the planet since those Imperials double crossed him and shot his ship down as soon as he took half a day to track this little Jedi.

* * *

><p><em>-Flash back 6 days ago-<em>

_Boba fett in the Bounty Hunter Class Slave 1 ship was following Ezra as he went through the city on a speeder. Boba Fett continued on his jetpack. He knew the Empire wouldn't him do all the work but, a job was a job. He continued to track the Little teen Jedi but, he lost his trail about four times and he was getting annoyed. This Teenage Jedi knows how to disappear from a tail."He continued being in the shadows of the Dark Metropolis on the Moon by Coruscant the home planet of The Empire. _

_He saw that he was being followed himself. He saw behind him were Imperial Commandos that were tracking him in the shadows. He knew that he was being looking at since Scout Trooper Units were having laser pointers on him. He made their presence known that they are around. He then continued to follow Ezra as he stopped and went into a motel. He was in his room that the bounty Hunter noticed. He then used his jetpack through the window._

_Ezra was in a meditated position."Welcome Boba Fett."The Bounty Hunter spinned his two pistols and aimed it at Ezra."You do know that as soon as you hand me to the Imperials we will both be going to the Imperial Citadel to die right?"The Bounty Hunter then looked out as he saw Jump Troopers flying closer."Hmm I can see that you are right,Jedi."He then put his pistols away."What's the plan?"_

_"I'm glad you asked, by any chance do you have some cuffs?"The Bounty Hunter looked at him with a confused look even though he had a helmet covering his face."Yes,I do Jedi..."Ezra did a evil smirk as he pulled the electro cuffs he used on bounties."Good you can figure out my plan."The Bounty Hunter nodded in reply. _

* * *

><p><em>-40 minutes later-(still a Flashback)<em>

_"This plan might actually work."Ezra rolled his eyes."Yes don't doubt a Jedi like me."He then continued to walk forward with Cuffs on his wrist but they weren't locked Ezra had been using a small essence of the force to keep them looking together. Boba Fett was having a sort of light gray small rod with a red button on the tip. It was made to be electrifying the Prisoner though he was told by the planner to shock him to make it look convincing._

_"Ahhhhhhh!"Ezra screamed when the electric shock went through him when Boba Fett pressed the button. He then fell to a knee and gave him a look. The Jumptroopers then landed as well as a Imperial Dropship Transport. The Imperial dropship transport was similar in design to the Republic dropship transport was smaller in size than its Republic cockpit was elongated in a similar vein to that of the Lambda-class T-4a internal troop bay was opened by doors on each side that folded up into the ship upon landing. It possessed two large wings, like the LAAT, and two smaller wings on the was then a group of men walking out of the transport and one of them saw the hooded Jedi and was giving him a weird look."Interesting Outfit for people that are instinct."Ezra looked up alittle to give him a smirk but went against it and kept his head down. He then heard Tie Fighters coming in and landing. He then turned his head with a nod to her captor. _

_The very second later a huge amount of force was released and all the troopers surrounding Ezra and his captor all were pushed back and landed in thuds. Ezra then uncuffs himself and while using the force of getting the Lightsabers from Boba Fetts belt then he used the force while throwing his two Lightsabers that spun aiming straight at the same time and took the heads of two Jumptroopers who landed in front of them. He then caught them and then put them to their holsters and after that the unexpected happened three more Jumptroopers floated around the Jedi and the Bounty Hunter but they were then shocked when bolts of purple Lighting came out of Ezras hands that then each hit them making each one them as Ezra aimed the Lighting at each other them. Each trooper was shocked with visible Electricity and their jetpacks started short circuiting and smoke came out of it making them start flying out of control. Two of the Jumptroopers started flying and what was expected was that The Imperial Dropship Transport was then targeted when the Two troopers at the same time hit either the pilot and the engine. The jetpack exploded making wing explode. _

_The Dropship then crashes into the nearest building causing a explosion making a perfect distraction of the Enemies around the Jedi and Bounty Hunter alike. The two then start to dash for the nearest Tie Fighter. They both leaped into the Tie Fighter. The Tie Fighter after much arguing of who's going to fly the little Fighter was then launched into the air._

_"Go left past the building."Boba Fett that was flying after rolling his eyes twisted and turned through the Dark city of the Moon of Coruscant. Erza then pulled the lock mechanism to the hatch of the Tie and then put his head out to check the Enemies now changing. The ironic thing and unexpected thing to happen was his communicator started beeping."Who would be calling me now?"_

_"Hello?"He asked as he pressed to receive."This is restricted."He then heard Sabine's voice."Ezra!"Ezra was surprised but, as he started to listen to her he pulled out one of his lightsabers in a reversed grip and started to deflect the incoming fire of the Jumptroopers on their jetpacks that started to fire their __Heavy blaster rifles which he struggled against panting as he tried to be precise and then the third one would fire their Rocket Launchers attached to their Jetpacks. Ezra however would either use the force to throw the little mini rockets back at each of them till they exploded. He then turned to the communicator he forgot about."Sabine..."A explosion is heard as one of the Jumptrooper exploded."This is really not the right time."_

_He then saw another Tie fighter as well as two more coming around the corner of the next pass."Ezra,where are you and was that a ex..."Ezra then put his Lightsabers back in their holsters raised his arms and then started to cover one of the Tie fighters with the Force stopping its Advance but it still followed since the Stolen Tie was still going at top speed. He then with a little force slammed his hands into a ball imitating that he crushed it while then spliting it apart and slamming the crushed fighter into the one next to it. There was a Explosion later leaving only one surviving Tie fighter to chase the Stolen one."Ezra! Ezra!"Ezra went back into the Tie Fighter."Yes Sabine?"He then heard a beep."I'm asking where are you? And What is with those Explosions?"_

_Ezra sighed since getting Sabine onto this ship has really had an Impact on him. He might be even thinking to finally get close to someone."Huh oh those Explosions were um just some Tie Fighters no biggie."He then was interrupted by a angry yell."Yo Jedi! We got more Ties Incoming!"_

* * *

><p>-This is still a Flashback and With Sabine on the ship-<p>

_Sabine at the time was hearing a new voice."Ezra,who is there?"_

* * *

><p><em>-With Ezra-<em>

_"Well that is the Bounty Hunter...and...Hold on I'll contact you guys when I am heading back Bye!"He then pressed his a communicator on his arm and hung up. He turned to the Bounty Hunter."We will need to crash this bird." The Bounty Hunter then turned to the hooded Jedi."You are a Crazy Jedi but, I can see the idea you are thinking." He then pushed the controls forward and then turned the corner to a open platform that was heavily populated by Stormtroopers making a blockade. He then turned towards a alley and then there was a Giant Explosion a few minutes after._

_On the Ground the Imperial Officers and Stormtroopers all watched as the Tie turned into the alley and a explosion was heard soon after."GET ALL UNITS ON Survivors now!"_

_"YES SIR!" The Stormtroopers then scrambled with AT-DP with Imperial M2 Tanks hovering and walking behind them._

_-five minutes before-_

_The Jedi Ezra Bridger then used the Force to leap out of the Fighter while Boba Fett used his Jetpack before the Fighter crashed into the alley. Since the Tie Fighter was too wide in width the side wings were smashed and the cockpit exploded was all the Imperial Units saw a few kilometers away from the scene._

_Lucky for the two, there was a balcony on the building and the Ezra used this as leverage to use the Force to be lifted to the roof. He wasn't met with just the Bounty Hunter but Jumptroopers. Ezra using the powers known of the Sith of using but, his Jedi Companions Kassir and Alysia only with knowledge of this then shot Force Lighting out his palm blasting a Jumptrooper who got smoke out of his Jetpack then screamed as he flew out of control. Ezra wasn't done he then took out three more while dashing and leaping to the next building with Boba Fett shooting with his pistols at the Stormtroopers using grappling cables up the building._

_Ezra continued to dash.'This has been a some day.'He then leaped again as well as taking the head of the Stormtrooper who peered over the railing. He then landed while jumping off the building and being the largest out of the buildings he was leaping. He used the Force to be ignite his leap to reach it. He then leaped off it only to be landing in large intersection of the City. Since the city has now been put under a lockdown ordered by the Imperial Leader Officials of the City. There were no Civilians in the area besides the Imperial Military Units as well as Tanks hovering in air coming between the buildings._

_Ezra then was behind some crates of supplies in the middle of city then sensed a presence knowing it to be the Bounty Hunter."Jedi! When do you want to go to next part to this plan of yours."Ezra smirked."You have the trigger I gave you cause I knew you were the one that wouldn't be shot at too much."Boba Fett then smirked under his helmet then pulled out the detonator and pressed the red button on it.  
><em>

_One thing can cause uproars is the fact that when the Imperial Troopers were realizing their walkers and Tanks suddenly exploding cause casualties as the Troopers beside the tanks were caught in the explosions. That didn't stop the amount of Explosions after at the buildings beside them and buildings going off throughout the city."I thought you Jedi don't involve innocent people!?"Boba Fett said as he watched the explosions caused disarray among the surrounded enemy troopers."Who said those were buildings with people I made sure that the buildings were abandoned or either Imperial Officials. _

_"When you followed me you didn't notice I asked around where Imperial officials offices were and also getting a rumor I was targeting them among the servants to stay away incase they get hurt plus most of those Explosions were mild distractions!" He explained in a loud voice as the next five explosions were heard around them._

_The two started to dash away from the scene. They were followed but the amount of troopers were little. The two were using things for cover as well as climbing buildings for Ezra and using the jetpack for the Bounty Hunter. They were now wanted in the City but, thanks to the chaos the city leaders were in disarray to invoke orders among them all._

* * *

><p><em>-Before a explosion and inside the City Officials Office-<em>

_"We must find the Jedi! There will be signs of Rebellion and we have already taken care of Rebellious Acts already around the City we can't have a Jedi running around! One official said and he was in a Imperial Officers Uniform and his race was of a Twi'lek of Ryloth known Occupied Imperial Planet. The Offcials started talking among themselves till a explosion covering the room and the source of the Explosion from a Recon Probe droid showing images. The Officials were all knocked into the wall or either being caught into the explosion killing them instantly. One of the Officials that survived was the one that was invoking a order and explaining that Jedi running around was trouble for controlling the City. _

* * *

><p>-With the Jedi and Bounty Hunter present time (End of Flashback)-<p>

That was Approximately three days ago when Ezra had caused a uproar in the city. This has also caused uproar among the Empire causing this to reach the ARC Rebels because the news of the uproar was spreading."Jedi, the Imperial Shuttle has arrived we have found our way off the planet."

The two after much thinking they thought of stealing a Imperial Shuttle. They made their way to a Imperial Stronghold base that would surely be having a couple Shuttles lying around. The two were using the shadows as cover as they tried to get to the platform without alerting the security Droids scanning the area. Boba Fett being in his fathers gear used his jammer as one of his gear on his armor to disrupt the droids scanning system. So, to the droids there was nothing on the scanners of any life forms moving around the base heading for the Imperial Shuttle Landing. The two watched as the inhabitants of Imperial Officers walked out of the Shuttle.

There were Stormtroopers pushing crates that were on hovering platforms. As soon as they saw the Imperial Pilots come out with their helmets connected with breather tubes extended from the helmet to the front of the chest plate, where controls for the suit's portable life support system were located. The same pilots came out of the Tie Fighter Escorts. The two silently moved around silently took the two pilots out as they passed a couple of Turrets and crates. The two then went inside the Imperial Shuttle.

The two entered the Cockpit and started the Shuttle powering it up."Someone is stealing a Shuttle!"The two heard outside the ship as it then lifted into the air towards the sky. Imperial Officers came out ordering pilots but then to see two unconscious Tie Pilots and one headless one in front of them."Get Fighters after them now!"The Stormtroopers as well as the Officers scrambled to abide his orders.

* * *

><p>-With Sabine and the rest of the Ghost present time-<p>

"Kanaan anything?"Kanaan rolled his eyes as he turned to Sabine with her helmet under her armpit with her colorful artful gear and twin pistols on her back with holsters. She was one of the few people that was asking about Ezra Bridger."No, Sabine we have is the only information about his whereabouts is the little small conversation and this news report."He said giving her a pad and she looked at it with a interesting playful expression to show she was indeed excited.

**BREAKING NEWS OF THE EMPIRE:Multiple Explosions among the one of the Moon Cities of Coruscant**

**There are rumors of sightings of a Jedi to be responsible of to the recent explosions. The Galactic Empire has informed the Media they were offering the service of a Known Bounty Hunter known as Boba Fett rumored to be the Son of the more famous Jango Fett. This man was known to be the Template of the Known troopers of the Empire. The Jedi has caused a major Uproar amongst the Empire since known Jedi were rumored to have all massacred on Coruscant at their Jedi Temple. The Jedi Order is still unknown today during the Days of the Galactic Empire. With these new developments of the this Rogue Jedi there are saying that the Jedi will indeed cause changes amongst the Galaxy.**

Sabine giggled like she never has done before and she laughed."That has to be Ezra."Kassir took this moment to enter."Yes that is definitely him he likes making the news. He likes making a big bang when hes on a Imperial Planet as well as a Moon of Coruscant."

Sabine nodded."Though we have known you guys for just a couple weeks it shows that he will do grand things time to time."Kassir with Alysia nodded in reply."Did you guys find my Master?"The four all turned to a boy in the small mini Jedi Robe covering his figure."

* * *

><p>-With Ezra and Boba-<p>

"Jedi I've gotta hang it you really do deliver when you say you deliver us a ride."Ezra rolled his eyes as he prepared for hyperspace."Just hang on would ya with those Imperial Star Destroyer Fleet we will need to go between them just man those turrets on this thing before those Ties make us a Target."The Bounty Hunter nodded in reply and started to head for the Turrets. After a couple of Explosions from the turret taking out Ties. Ezra pulled the lever and ignited Hyperspace between the Incoming Star Destroyers.

* * *

><p>-A few hours later-<p>

The Bounty Hunter then said He would take his leave and Ezra nodded then said in reply that he should get Tie Fighter to get to Tatooine and to Jabba the Hutt explaining that he arranged to get his best Bounty Hunter back."Jabba said I was one of his best even though he was just a Client?"

Ezra shrugged."I offered to break you out of the Citadel since I've done it before."The Bounty Hunter after taking off his helmet gave him a curious Expression."Alright but, make sure you get their alive when you return to the giant slug."The Bounty Hunter nodded."But,you just came to me so it helped taking care of the hard part of the plan just contact with the Information I'm looking for."The Bounty Hunter nodded."A deal is a deal you will get the Information you're looking for as the deal for me to be returned to Jabba. You will get the Information on the Girl as well as the Empire's troop movements on Tatooine and Lothal as well in a bonus from helping me out since I'm a honest guy and hate to be in debt to you. I will give you Shipment movement about something going around about Disrupters starting to be used by the Empire."

Ezra gave a raised eyebrow."Hmmm that is interesting my group will make use of it anyway good luck."The Bounty Hunter put on his helmet and went into the Spare Tie Fighter. He then opened the Hangar and it went through the rayshield and flew away into Hyperspace.

Ezra yawned and stretched his arms."Man It's been a long week."He then headed for "Star Defender" ship.

* * *

><p>-In the unknown coordinates where the Star Defender home of ARC Rebels mother commandship-<p>

"Star Cruiser Star Defender requesting permission to land this is Agent 145 landing code 786."Ezra said on the Communicator. Before arriving knowing the Imperial Shuttles blueprints having used one before he took out the tracking device and cloaked the ships signal to any Imperial Star Destroyers tracking him.

"Ezra is that you?"Ezra yawned then replied."Yea It's me now get me to land this ship before I'm out of fuel."The communicator beeped then a voice was heard."Ok,you are cleared."Ezra nodded and then he saw two Y-Wings flanking him as escort.

* * *

><p>-Inside the Ship-<p>

Ezra walks out and then Rebel Troopers went in squads as well as scanner teams."Welcome back Ezra."Kassir said as he approached him did a handshake and bro hugged."So, the did she give any good Information?"Alysia approaches the two."I highly doubt the girl Ezra was looking for will be any useful to us."Ezra rolled his eyes at his friend."You always hate my contacts."Alysia gave him a grinding face."Because I'm for you to like Sabine..."Ezra spitted out the drink he was given and gave her a face of confusion."SABINE!?"

"Yes?"Ezra turned to Sabine walking towards them talking with Hera."What Ezra and welcome back."Ezra then tightened up and look at her."Well I am sorry for hanging up on you and... Can we talk in a more private area?"Sabine blushed but turned away to hide it though she turned to Alysia who gave her a thumbs up and a little small smile and chuckle when she turned to Hera.

"Alright I think that might be a great idea it's too crowded here."They both turned side by side and started heading for Ezra's quarters on the ship.

"Don't be making noises!"Kassir yelled laughing."You wouldn't want the whole ship to hear you guys!"This caused a Lightsaber starting to spin rapidly at his head in a boomerang motion which he barely dodged. He then got a elbow in the gut and a sudden whoosh of the Force hit his legs caused him to fall back forward on his head causing him to hit a Fighter. This then called for a whole loud laughter to the Engineers and Troopers in the room.

Ezra as he was walking with his arms crossed behind his head caught his Lightsaber and puts it into his holster and the two walked away. Sabine playfully Giggled at Ezra's actions that turned to full on laughter as she followed him.

* * *

><p>-Within Ezra's Quarters.-<p>

(A/N:It was almost the same as Ezra's house in the outskirts of Lothal.)There was a bed with the Starbird Symbol on the wall but, there was drawings everywhere and some Holograms of Jedi Robe Combinations. There was his old gear when he was a big younger."Nice room."Sabine said."Needs a little ART."There was of course a Bed in the corner of the room.

Ezra chuckled."Yes,I'm sure you would love to put in your ART of your room here."He then pulled down his hood."You have a nice robe, you weren't wearing that before."Ezra unwrapped the wrap around his waist then took off the Outer white colored part of the robe."It's a gift from my master she said it was a Robe for the Adventurous of the Jedi."

Sabine giggled which caused a raised eyebrow from Ezra."What?"She turned to him with a smile and a chuckle."Well you certainly are Adventurous of Jedi."Ezra flopped on his bed and chuckled in reply."So Ezra Bridger what did you wanna talk about?.."Sabine asked with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Well That's it guys! I made a Chapter but I'm sorry but this is a cliff hanger and Happy New Year for people around over the pacific since I have Family in the Philippines and I just got this done before the New Year In America! Review would like to see feedback or things I missed as well as Pm me for ideas and you will get acknowledged. My phone will always be open and notifies if you message me. **


	8. Chapter 8 Disrupters,Agents,Terror

**Star Wars**** Rebels:Disrupters,Agents,Shadows**

**A/N:Hi guys I just watched episode 10 of rebels before continuing _half_ of this story so PLEASE MAKE NOTE it might be a Spoiler.**

**P.s:This chapter been edited to make sense and also I made the last part clarify is that Kassir is the name I'm using so if you see Kassim in previous Chapters I want to clarify that I have been trying to find all of them.**

**A Long Time Ago In a Galaxy Far far away...**

Ezra yawned as he heard what Sabine asked."I am talking about asking you guys whether you would like to join our little group?" He then watched as the question sinked on the girl."That's all?"Ezra looked at her as he went to a meditation position."Yea unless you wanna tell me something?"

Sabine sighed."Well..."She then smiled that was a playful one."Your Explosions weren't half bad."Ezra raised a eyebrow at her."Half bad huh? That is something out of the Weapons expert of your Team."He then got up walked forward and elbowed something that then groaned causing a confused look on Sabine."Nice try Kassir take off my Stealth suit."

Kassir held his stomach and then pulled off a hood then the suit materialized. Sabine chuckled while being in awe a little at the look of the Stealth suit."Thats so cool!"She was feeling the suit fascinated by it. Ezra rolled his eyes as he pulled off the curious girl off the boy."Ok It's a nice suit I get the picture now get off the boy."

Sabine giggled."Well it's so cool if we join will we get them since we are called the Ghost Crew?"Ezra looked at her confused but, then smiled at the excited girl."For one, I don't think you will be getting those unless you are our Commando Teams."He said with a smirk.

"Awww I always wanted a Stealth suit."Ezra rolled his eyes."Yea yea but, you are not part of us just yet and Kanaan..."Kanaan took this moment to enter the room and the three turned to him as the door opens."We will gladly help you as well join the ARC rebellion."

Ezra smiled."Well I am glad you ran through with ARC Commander about this?"Kanaan smiled."Well I was just headed there."

Ezra nodded in reply as he then started heading for his tool box."Hey Sabine wanna help me on something?"Sabine shrugged and nodded playfully in reply then the two started heading out leaving Kassir and Kanaan alone."Those two will get close."Kanaan watched and nodded."Yea I agree but, they will be a couple sooner than we think."

"The problem is with Ezra as I've said before."Kanaan turned to Kassir."About how he is silent and distant type? He won't get close to people?"

Kassir nodded."Ezra is scared of getting close to anyone so he trusts nobody. He thinks that no one would get close to him to be let into his heart and the way things go around here he usually takes solo missions that are mostly suicide missions. He being a Old Assassin..."Kanaan raised a hand."By old assassin you mean he was a Sith before joining the Jedi?"Kassir nodded."How'd you figure that out?"

"He has a dark presence sometime when I met him I thought it really was Dark Sith Assassin but,he is a Jedi."Kassir sighed and crossed his arms."He was but,now he has changed as well as Sabine has..."Kanaan raised a eyebrow."You backgrounded her?"Kassir nodded."We need to protect ourselves from any outsiders whoever they may be..and we know the history of Sabine in the Imperial Advanced Student Academy."Kassir smiled that reassured Kanaan."Lots of out Rebels used to be a part of the Empire or refugees. We all hate the Empire and if someone were to pull away we welcomed them but, with some precautions of course."

He smirked at Kanaan's confused reaction."We will of course block all communications as well as have Fighters on standby if we have spies within our ranks."Kanaan sighed."Well I can now understand why the Communications that Hera tried have been taken to just plain static."Kassir chuckled at Kanaan's explanations."We knew the Empire would certainly try to track us here which is the reason for the Mothership to be in a asteroid Field on the Outer Rim. If the Empire finds our locations they will be in trouble within the Asteroid Field. They will be crushed and the numbers will be reduced to a small amount in a few hours."Kanaan smiled at his explanations."Good plan of defense."He nods then the two walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>-With Ezra and Sabine-<p>

"Are you happy we will be joining you ARC Rebels?"Ezra smiled as he was under the X-Wing Fighter with the Rebel Star bird brightly painted with fresh paint from Sabine when they arrived."Yes at least there will be more people my age around here than the adult rebels also you are smarter than ones here and since we are like parents to the younger orphans here you will be liked among them I'm sure."Sabine blushed as soon as he said that embarrassed turned away for him being modest."I'll be glad to help we usually get food for some poor planets under the tyranny of the Empire."Ezra rolled out on the board he was using with wheels to be under the Fighter."We all have pasts with the Empire."Sabine watched as Ezra rolled out and wiped himself with a towel."Ezra,can I ask you something?"Ezra then looked at her."Shoot."

"Where are your parents?"Ezra gave her a emotionless expression."Well I never knew my parents,so what about you?"Sabine gave off a distant expression."My family has been affected by the Empire in which case I never want to be part of them ever again. They will not recover from what the Empire has done to them."Ezra gave her a smile."We will get the Empire back for what they did."He walked up to her seeing as they are the same height. They were looking at each other's eyes getting lost in each others eyes. They both have dark pasts but, they have some interconnection that was something they both needed."Well you two are getting close."The two blushed and separated while walking fast to do what they were doing. Ezra went under the Fighter and Sabine went into the cockpit after spray painting the sides of the Fighter then started working on the systems of the Fighter.

The ARC Commander Fox chuckled."You two can stop the act I know what I saw but, that's not important I'm am glad you Lothal Rebels have joined us and our cause as Kanaan said. I will be assigning you Sabine to Ezra's team and the rest will be going in into others teams as well as a extraction team."

"So the crew will be handling Extractions and thats it?"ARC Commander Fox smiled."No,I will not let them do just that but, I wanted to ask if you are ok with me assigning you to Ezra's Gelbeast squad?"The ARC commander crossed his arms."I wouldn't want to take you away from your previous Team."

"I am ok with it Commander..."She stopped seeing as she doesn't know his name."My old name was Fox that was given during the Clone Wars."Sabine nodded in reply."Alright Commander Fox I will join his team because the way I see it they need another weapons Expert plus the help they can get."Ezra rolled out of his position under the Fighter giving her a raised Eyebrow."What do you mean by that?"He was giving he a really confused look."We have been doing fine thank you and also..."He got up and went to her face to face."I am glad you will be on my team."He smiled that was actually a real smile she has seen on his face since most were evil smirks of him being playful that made her giggle sometimes. She then uncontrollably blushed red as he got close not to mention his cute first looking smile since they had met."You're welcome..."She turned away and walked towards her ship.

"Wow Ezra for a silent type Jedi you have finally gotten close to someone."Ezra rolled his eyes in annoyance."I am not getting close I am being friendly as I always would with girls."He then walks away to his room while locking as soon as he enters. The ARC Commander sighs this has been a difficult ride ever since recruiting the Former Sith Assassin and since after much trusting he had accepted the newly made Jedi as one of the Jedi apprentices. They all became older brothers and sisters to the even younger kids that were orphans after all the holocrons were saved somewhat. He was glad he had Jedi under his arsenal. They were great for espionage as well as assassinations well for Ezra's case anyway who wasn't afraid of taking down boy was skilled with the stealth and since he had a successful operation for the Stealth Technology a few years ago Ezra has been even more deadlier.

The Stealth suit helped with the Former Clones to be the Elite teams that are effective today. Ezra was another story he was a captain of Stealth Squad once he appointed the role but,when he did a few years back he declined to be part of the all Jedi squad though there was a wookiee which they accepted as the best heavy machine gunner of the team. He was happy Ezra completely trusted Kassir and Alysia as well as the Wookiee on the team who is currently on a mission with the heavy assault team. Though it was known as the Jedi Squad,they all didn't accept that so for their teammate that was a beast on the battlefield they chose to be called the GellBeast after encountering the beast in the Outer Rim Territories.

Gellbeast were also known were semi-intelligent creatures native to Gellefon which could grow to roughly 2.4 meters tall. They could be extremely vicious when hunting or when pushed into it. To those they bonded with such as the Human settlers of Gellefon they could be amazingly gentle and affectionate. Because of this, several of the creatures were used by the Imperial forces which were garrisoned on the saw how the beast was really intelligent. When fighting, they liked to leap at their opponents and rake them with their sharp claws. Once they got closer to their target, they would use their bite to finish the battle quickly. They were able to defeat the beast before more but it was really hard so they wanted to be known as the Gellbeast squad a razor claw to the Empire.

The ARC commander was proud of his Best elite squad. He was chuckling after the squad on its first mission blew up and crashed a Imperial Star Destroyer. That really changed the ranks of his Army as some would say. They gotten reputation amongst them as the razors to the Imperial or to Rebels as Star Destroyers. As they encountered the beast they became like the beast from four Teenage Fighters. They were gentle to their fellow mates of the ARC rebel Group at the time and affectionate with each other. Gellbeast were known Hunters of the Wild so the squad lived to the reputation as Hunters for Imperials.

The Lightsaber skills were claws waiting to decimate any Imperial Trooper or Sith would dare try to fight any of them. The Heavy machine guns and weapons the Member Chalbucca would use on occasion would decimate anything showing power of a beast as well as the firepower of the squad. The fact they acted like the beast as a team when they would battle with precision and strategy. The reputation that they finish a battle before it even started was something that grown amongst the Outer Rim planets when they decimated a band of Pirates working for Hundo the famous leader of Pirates during the Clone Wars that the Jedi have encountered and few survivors lived to tell the tale of their encounter with the young squad at ages of 13.

Fox was glad Ezra was the Captain he was taken by the Empire and was made a Assassin till he said a Jedi as he referred as his master saved him and trained him in the Lighter side of the Force. He was then made a Assassin of the Rebels instead of the Empire. He rather have his power and skill to be a new future for the Galaxy so they are able to make a new Republic better than the old one. A Republic that was such a illusion during the Clone wars will never be formed again he hoped. Once the Chips inside each Republic Soldier were activated the Galactic Empire was formed and dark days was made. He sighed and went to his duties as the Leader of the Group.

Ezra was in his room looking at the roof of his room. He was thinking about days ahead and since the Ghost crew has joined their little group it has been quite exciting now than ever before. He thought about how his master had taught him lots of things ever since she defeated him those years ago. After being the Age 10 then years later he became a Jedi. He remembered times of the Jedi Temples he's visited with his master. She had said that Jedi have been known to be having temples all over the Galaxy since not just one temple was on Coruscant. The Empire of course destroyed most of them. As he was a Sith Assassin for 2 years after he was taken when his parents were taken. He was confronted by a Sith Agent in front of him but, the agent was skilled with the Dark Side of the force and sensed his powers with the force using a Holocron that was found off a Dead Jedi. He was ordered to search out Jedi as well as destroy Jedi Temples once his training was complete. He then took over the Role as a Jedi Assassin some survivors would say when describing him.

When him and his master parted ways from each other,they agreed that it was ok since he can be on his own learn and the Empire would have a hard time to try to hunt him since after all he was a Traitor. He knew that he has gain lots of experience and when he was sent to the Dagobah system. The training he had with the famous Master Yoda that he heard on one visit to a Jedi Temple on Lothal which surprised him that there would be one had greatly helped his progress.

He had turned into a very capable silent monster Jedi among the Old allies he had among the Imperials soldiers he once ordered around. He knew during the years he wasn't some vile person as well as the vile deeds of the Soldiers and his superiors but,he did what he was ordered to do.

* * *

><p>-Time skip 2 weeks.-<p>

It has been two weeks since The Ghost Crew of Lothal Rebels have been turned into ARC rebels. There has been exceptional missions till now but, the mission that has been selected next with considerable time of getting reconnaissance on the shipments of disruptors. The shipments are to be used on a planet that has been difficult of overthrowing for the gain of the Empire. Sabine being being the youngest of the Ghost crew has officially been made a member of Gellbeast squad. The squad has been even having a even greater reputation ever since Sabine has been on the team. They are now on Naboo with Queen Kylantha and her power over the planet. Naboo has been a Imperial planet under the rule of the Queen after the previous queen had hidden Jedi as some Imperial records of spies have gathered have said. The objective that was placed was to find the records to the shipments of the Disrupters that were being shipped from the planet to another location.

The squad were now currently in a Safe House that was made by a Old Naboo Military Commander. Kassir,Alysia have been using regular Naboo civilian clothes with their weapons still visible. Ezra however in Combat gear(The Jedi Adventure robe) have been using the rooftops as a way to look after his team also stopping to using MB450 macrobinoculars. Sabine in civilian clothes with her blaster pistols in holsters as well using the speeder well stole though in the boys case they borrowed the speeder.

"You are impossible."Kassir said on communicator."What it's not the girl's fault I am irresistible."Ezra said in his position overlooking the warehouse. He was on a rooftop across from the warehouse to be exact. He was looking through MB450 macrobinoculars."Both you bozos shut up and stop talking about the girl already."Sabine said with a attitude that was clear in her voice. Sabine changed channels to just Alysia."Geez boys are such morons sometimes."She said rolling her eyes under the helmet."Someone's jealous?"Sabine heard Alysia and blushed."Ok one I am not Alysia it's just those two are mostly idiots on every mission it's amazing..."Alysia laughed."That we complete missions from the rate of mission success that you saw in our records?"

Sabine had a confused look."How'd you know about that?"Alysia was looking through some of her own MB450 macrobinoculars."All new members go through the records to see what squads are best to join and see if the group is worth it. The records have all members to look over their families as well as any to find corruption among our ranks."She then stopped to look up again on surveillance."Our fleet is made of a good amount of troops so we are pretty much a military now and will be expanding in years to come."The two stop hearing Ezra's voice."Also ladies if you guys are going to talk make sure both of you are on the same channel."The girls blushed as the two boys chuckled that was heard through both channels.'Boys' the girls thought as the four continued their mission.

The four have seen the once beautiful peaceful planet now turned to a military planet under rule. The once beautiful lands of Naboo as well as monuments have been either destroyed or have a vibe of destruction than of enjoyment. The way Stormtroopers were walking around in pairs to show off their occupation. There were hundreds of Imperial bases around. There were tanks placed outside the city. The speeders were in dislocated areas to spring when chasing fugitives around the city.

The Imperial drones as well as Tie Fighters and Tie Bombers at Air platform bases were either flying around or stationed to attack any Rebel the Empire would come across. The Imperial droids were hovering around the alleys for hiding places. Jumptroopers were floating above buildings and Imperial diplomatic buildings were stationed with Scout Troopers ready to snipe. The planet was of course inhabited with Imperial Intelligent Officers as well as Imperial Officials that controls all actions of the Empire. The planet had two Star Destroyer orbiting the planet. The ARC rebels had used Stealth Tech to cover their Three StarFighters and X-Wing then get past the blockade.

The ARC Rebels had used a spare old Naboo Warehouse for the Fighters Dock after a little trick with showing some old Imperial vehicles hovering into the warehouse for showing the purpose of opening the doors. There was also a Safe house that the Naboo Security Guard had gotten for them they would occasionally switch. Naboo has always helped the Jedi though some officers have doubted but since they have heard of the ARC rebels as well as the incident on one of the moons of Coruscant. The squad when they arrived were embarrassed when Kassir mentioned that is was Ezra that caused the uproar on the Moon. The group of little guards and some were sons and daughters of some of the original guards during the Clone Wars. The leader was fine with it seeing their Stealth Technology in action and impressed.

The three little Jedi they saw with the Lightsabers had StarFighters. Ezra and Kassir had Delta-6 Starfighters with one in orange and black as well as the other red and black. Alysia had Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor that was red and white. They had forgot to mention to Sabine that the X-wing Fighter that Ezra had worked on was actually for her when they would go on these type of missions. StarFighters were used by the Jedi as single and if a ship were to pass by it would definitely be suspicious. Ezra had explained that the three of them had stumbled upon badly destroyed Jedi Fighters so they paid and fixed them to their own images as well as put Stealth Technology on them to get past Imperial Blockades of Planets.

The Nabooians were fascinated by the Tech since only good uses of such tech were rare. Ezra then explained the negative things to the leader incase any spies among the Royal Guards as the Leader had said. He had said that Stealth Tech on a Fighter had minimum time to stay in Stealth Mode at all. There was about a two hour window without draining too much out of the Fighters energy. The ARC engineers have tried to work around it for years seeing the Tech has helped so much over the years.

* * *

><p>Hera,Zeb,and Kanaan during the weeks have been assisting the ARC Commandos. The Ghost was a remarkable ship and has helped in spying and attacking good targets of the Empire. Zeb has been made a great warrior among them and were impressed by his skills of his Royal Guard past. Kanaan had been made a very great leader. The Squad at first was ok with Kanaan taking a little in charge of the squads since he was a Jedi. He wasn't very liked since the Rebel Commando leader was really in charge but,what really surprised them was when the ARC Commander Fox made Kanaan the Rebel Commando Operations Commando Leader.<p>

He was reluctant to get such a commanding position but, took the offer then as Zeb to be his Second in Command. The two during the next two weeks after were such a impact. The Commandos were a little stubborn to just let a new Outsider whether they were a Jedi or not to just walk in and become leaders for them. Zeb had turned into the ARC Rebels ground forces leader after a week seeing he liked being on the Field more but, he took missions on Commando to get some action. The ground Forces weren't going to be going into open battle just yet with the Empire. Zeb being stubborn saying."These Rebels are so prepared I think they can handle and with me in charge I'm sure we can beat those tin-heads."

Kanaan rolled his eyes."Zeb though you were made ARC Rebel Front-line Commander. I still think the ARC commander is right seeing he is a old Clone Commander from the Clone Wars and seeing that the Army of the Galactic Empire was Army of the Republic he knows when we should start battling openly."Zeb growled a little and knew he was right. The elite army was indeed skilled having had skirmishes with the Imperials gaining experience. The ARC rebel army wasn't ready to try to pour it's resources unless they have those resources again to continue fighting in years to come. The ARC Commander knew he wouldn't have the resources during the Clone Wars so Tanks,Men as well as Resources. He just had a handful of Commandos taking out Imperial Targets as well as Assassinations to disrupt the Governments of the Imperial occupied planets. This would cause more of a uproar as well as opportunities of the natives on the planet to start Rebelling against the Imperial Forces.

In recent years this strategy was working and he wanted to have faith the planets real forces would amass and hit as well as aid them once he gets his own Forces on the ground. There were only little Planets that have started rebelling that benefitted him. The lucky part was some of the Planets though puppeteering as Imperials to ensure no suspicion. The planets have helped in the industry department. The way the Rebelling planets have helped build Separatist Style tanks and Old Clone Wars Tanks seeing that they have been in service for the Old Republic during the Clone Wars. The other ways were making ships as well. The Imperials think the Factories of planet are making Imperial Ships for the Empire but really these ships were used to Infiltrate the Empire through their Defenses for Commando units.

* * *

><p>-Back on Naboo a few hours later-<p>

"Kassir you are a idiot..."Ezra said as he unsheathed his Twin Blue Lightsabers. Kassir had Night-Vision Goggles on his head as well as his battle gear and the Rebel symbol on it in Orange on his back_** (A/N:Star Wars Force Unleashed 1 or 2 Training Gear combo Outfit but with a hood attached to his shoulders and shoulder pads also for armor going to his lower thigh)**_ and the Sniper in his hand."I didn't think it was a trap"Ezra rolled his eyes."Yea it was especially if "He" was here the point is,We are in trouble here."

The two looking in front of them was nothing but a empty room till something appeared. The Troopers appeared to have a cloaking ability similar to that of their predecessor as Ezra said was the known Shadow Troopers. The helmets resemble the faceplate of General Grievous, while the tips of the boots resemble his talons. The chest armor, codpiece, and knee pads are similar in appearance to those of clone trooper armor. The metal claws on the hands resemble clawed fingers of the Sith stalkers. Ezra blocked but slashed only to hit nothing."Shouldn't we get girls here Kassir?"Kassir had then a cocky smile cover his face."I'm sure we can handle..."He then put his Sniper on his back then Blocked with his Green Lightsaber single in a reversed grip blocking the claws."Yes we are in trouble...and they are Terror Troopers..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:Well that took a while sorry guys for not updating but, I really had lots of ideas plus I've been playing this new game since getting a GameStop Gift card. Anyway I will be looking over sometimes on my stories for grammar changes as well as fixing them to make sense or better. The recent Episode of Star Wars Rebels have given me new ideas. So bye guys till the next chapter...**_

_**P.s I will add regular Star Wars Rebels eps as always don't worry I just wanted to expand things in my way.**_

_**May the Force be with for Next time...**_


	9. Chapter 9:Terror,Naboo,Elite

**Star Wars Rebels Chapter 9:Terror,Elite of the Elite...**

**A Long Time ago in a Galaxy Far far away...**

Ezra saw a Terror Trooper appear which he then swiped at but saw that his Lightsaber didn't hit anything but whispered to Kassir"This is bad ok stay close combat and you tell me through the night-vision."Kassir nodded put the Sniper gun on the then reversed grip his Lightsaber and the two were then back to back spining."This is the same as the last time?"Ezra and Kassir were in defensive positions."It's not like you have done this with a former Sith Agent that can do this!"Ezra then slashed while adding a Little Force magic that was of pure Lighting Energy that covering the room hitting the stealthy camouflaged of invisibility but they were visible to Ezra he then dashed into opposite sides in a well as Kassir did with his Night-Vision that can track Heat signatures.

"There are about 5 possibly more of them."Kassir said to Ezra as the two were back to back once again."Let's start taking them out."They then dashed forward as 3-5 materialized in front of them in a chase. They were each deflecting claws not being cut by their lightsabers not sure what they were made up and it still a mystery now cause Ezra mentioned them to be unknown for intelligence security then put one of his lightsabers to his back and then raised his arm as he was dashing towards the side of the room and igniting Lighting from his fingertips he shocked about 5 that were surprisingly in front of him dashing as well.

They were being shocked with visible Lighting keeping them stuck until then Kassir back flipped using the force for a higher leap seeing the room being a giant warehouse and while in the air he started sniping at the stuck Terror Troopers who without screaming anything fell to the floor with a thud.

Ezra continues igniting Lighting from his Fingertips while dashing and got more. He then dashed forward using the Force for a better push. He then pulled both his Lightsabers slashing then spinned to stab another while using a foot as leverage to push upward while spinning and slashing at another one while the Lighting shock was keeping them immobile.

"Ezra!Kassir!?"Their comms screamed while the two Fighting."What's going on?!"Ezra slashed at the last one he can see."A little trouble but, maintain surveillance on the shipments!"He then used the force to dash more quickly forward to block another Terror Troopers claw."We need to track the Shipment and..."He then was cut off."Dam it...Sabine we gotta go!"He pressed his comm link and then ignited both his Short sized Lightsabers reversed grip and defensive stance.

Kassir ignited his own Lightsaber in a reversed grip and defensive stance."Kassir?"Kassir turned to Ezra."What Ezra?"Ezra looked at the entrance of the warehouse then at him."You have gotten us to some real trouble!"The two enemy Elite had a appearance that was identical to the Royal Guard, except that their armor and visor colors were inverted, with the full body armor and robe being black and the visor black. The armor provided them a great deal of protection making it both functional as well as ceremonial in purpose as Ezra explained.

Their primary weapon was a lightsaber pike with a red beam extending from the tip of the weapon. In addition to this, their equipment included a heavy blaster pistol as well as a utility belt which Kassir and Ezra saw included a possessed a comlink which was long range, encrypted and miniaturized as well as including holo capability from intel that Ezra had continued saying as the two stared at them through the entrance.

"What do we do Ezra?"

Ezra took a deep breath."Just work on the Intel I just said and hope we get out of here alive then we keep the girls back so they can track the mission objective."He as well as Kassir Dashed as the Shadow guards ignited their Lightsabers.

The Two clashed with the Guards who were living up to their name as the Elite Shadow Guards. The Guards were a handful with their skills being the best to protect the Dark of the Sith Lords that were currently ruling the Galaxy. Ezra was swiping with both his Lightsabers in various combinations toward the dark red colored ones on the pikes that were deflecting as well as trying to slash at the Jedi. Kassir was backflipping as he deflected the thrusting of the Guard he was fighting with his Lightsaber then continues to deflect the slashes the Guard switch to then started slashes of his own. He then leaped back using the Force while pushing which the Shadow Guard then deflects while creating a orb around himself.

"So they are good with the Force...figures..."He then leaped still using the Force for the Higher Jump then landed on the one of the Beams while using the Force after clipping his Lightsaber to his waist. He then used the Force and started to use it to make Items within the Warehouse at the Shadow Guard.

The Shadow Guard then spins his Lightsaber Pike and then uses his free hand to deflect most of them while using two hands to use the Lightsaber to slash at the Boxes,Barrels or other things Kassir launches at the Guard. The Guard Leaps at the Jedi on the beam and with Kassir igniting his Regular while the size was right for his size Lightsaber the two started a series of slashes at each other with the sizzling sounds heard as they clashed.

* * *

><p>Ezra was using a single Shorter Sized Lightsaber to deflect the pike while cartwheeling and backflipping then sending Lighting Energy of his Old Sith Powers that bounced off the Force Orb same as his companion that protected him. He then used a free hand to change Ezra's Lighting Force attack away to hit the ground.<p>

Ezra bit his lip."This is not working."He then heard blaster fire that hit the guard but it made the Guard turn to Sabine and Alysia while deflecting the Blaster laser fire."Sabine,Alysia we can handle this track the shipment."Alysia as well as Sabine charged."Ezra these are the Shadow Guard you mentioned?"Ezra using the Force leaped over some Containers then landed behind some crates that they were using as cover."Yes,they are and you two should stay with tracking the Shipment because we know where it is heading."He then leaped on top of a empty crate and took a deep breath and then gathered Force energy then launched it into Force Blasts. The Shadow Guard then had his pike in one hand then gathered the Dark Force since he was The Shadow Guard of the Sith and using those powers started to deflect the constant Force Blasts.

He then turned to the Girls."Ezra that won't work let me help."Alysia said as she went on the crate."No,from the last mission we still need to fix your Lightsaber and we can't have use using a bad one just focus on helping Sabine they seem to be here to distract us."Alysia bit her lip and nodded seeing that his reasoning was correct."But, Ezra."Ezra turned to the voice of Sabine."Sabine your blasters will just be deflected because they guys are the Elite of the Sith and we need to go after the Shipment before it leaves on the next Imperial Cargo Ship."He then started to leap and dash while turning them."Go!"He then ignited both his Lightsabers and with a X-shape he crossed Lightsabers as the Guards pike was in between putting pressure.

The Girls not liking the idea then dashed out of the warehouse."Guys! The warehouse is in the South District that's what my contact said..."Then Lightsaber sizzling sounds of Fighting were heard through the Comm Link."Got it Ezra be careful!"Sabine said then the two went into a X-34 landspeeder then hovered away towards the South District of the city.

Ezra then pulled away from comm device on his arm to dodging Lightning blasts that came out of the Shadow Guards free hand. He rolled as the Lighting blasts continues to hit objects in its way blocking the hooded Jedi who was then dashing through the cover. Ezra then leaped out to be a fresh target of the Lighting attacks to which he landed on a crate. The Shadow Guard wasted no time to Launch Lightning at the hooded Jedi who using one Lightsaber to absorb the Lightning. He then used his other Lightsaber in a reversed grip as well in a boomerang fashion that launched into the air straight at the Guard using the Force by his free hand. The Shadow Guard flinched and then halted his attack to swerve out of the way and turned around. The Guard turned around to using both hands on the pike and deflected the spinning Lightsaber. The Lightsaber spined while unignited itself in a distance from Ezra.

Ezra then took the opportunity to dash forward while the Guard was still turned around for a fraction of a second. The Guard thinking the same thing that he left himself open turned around as the two clashed Lightsabers. Ezra reversed gripping the Lightsaber slashed in a way of the infinity symbol shape to deflect incoming thrusting the guard was doing using both hands on the pike. He then backfliping while using the Force to pull his other Lightsaber to his hand. He ignited both his Lightsaber and infusing Lighting to them he Slashed both of them towards each other while the hands were on top of each other and the Lighting Force energy came out and launched itself at the guard making him electrocuted.

Ezra didn't stop the assault so he used the Force to dash forward faster and kneed him in the gut while launching him in the air and then putting his Lightsabers back fast to aiming his hands upwards using the Force converting it into Lightning that shoot out of both his hands hitting him straight in the air. The Lighting was visible while it was electrocuting him. He then leaped into the air and slashed him to a kick to the ground and stabbing both his Lightsabers into his chest as Guard landed with a thud on the ground. He released a breath."That was tiring..."He then dashed towards the Lightsabers colliding sounds.

* * *

><p>Kassir after colliding with the Guard then getting some good distance by leaping away and running he switched to his Sniper and took a position that was best distance while still getting a lock on the Shadow Guard he was Fighting. He then started firing lasers that was the Guard easily Deflected. The Guard flinch and didn't realized the position he was in was surrounded by some energy cells in crates that was made to power ships. He forgot and that was highly unlikely in the Shadow Guard and as he Deflected the shots by spinning the Lightsaber Pike but, by instinct instantly regretting it as the lasers hit the crates causing it to exploded giving off a Energy Explosion. The Explosion Knocked him back into the wall creating a crater in the wall. He then using the Force leaped into the air putting his sniper on his back and igniting his Lightsaber and clashing as the Shadow Guard regained his posture.<p>

The Guard igniting his pike collided with Kassir's Lightsaber as it was in a backwards. Kassir also took this time to launch a Force Blast while then Launching his Lightsaber into a Boomerang fashion towards the Shadow Guard as he was launched back. The Spinning Lightsaber hit the Shadow Guard creating a Burned Slash across the Guard's armor. Kassir continued his onslaught as he then caught his Spinning Lightsaber then did a dash while leaping into the air using the Force and as a missile with the using both hands on the Lightsaber in a thrusting as well as the tip went through the Shadow Guard making him scream a little till he slid down with a thud of his lifeless body and Kassir slid on his feet to a stop.

He was breathing hard and then turned to someone landing causing him to ignite again and dashed but the assailant moved out of way as well as yelling."Kassir relax it's me!"Kassir fell and had his back on a crate."That was fun.."Ezra turned to him and gave him a smug look."Well that was a pain!"He then released a sigh."Let's go help the girls."The two exchanged a nod and the two dashed out of the warehouse.

* * *

><p>-In the Imperial Star Destroyer orbiting-<p>

"That plan was doomed to fail."A man said."I knew those two were dangerous..."

Another man with the uniform of a Imperial Commander."He said to keep them distracted long enough now launch the Cargo Ship.

A boy with a mask walked out of the shadows and used the Force that caused the Officer in the Room beside the Commander to start clawing at his throat."Those two will take the bait as planned now sit down and follow orders."The Officer fell to the ground of the Bridge causing for Stormtroopers pulling the

"We have other things to deal with..."He watched the Security Drone displaying a speeder heading down."Get Stormtrooper Battalions 105st and 301st and Armor Squad 1-3 to converge on them immediately and how goes to contacting our spy?..."

The next to speak was a man in the Imperial Admiral Uniform."The spy has said that with the constant moving he can't determine the Rebels base.

"The Rebels think that we will spread our Forces out too thinly. Bring out Commando Teams as well as Scout Teams 1-5 to track them now!" The Officers nodded to the Masked Boy in the Hooded Dark Sith Cloak with the Lightsaber Pike on his back.

* * *

><p>Sabine and Alysia they were still wearing civilian clothes as they were in the speeder speeding down the street."You sure those two will be ok?"Alysia kept driving."Those two have been fending off Imperials by the time they met as well as they learned to be Jedi."Alysia sighed."Kassir will most definitely be fine or else."Sabine smirked at this."Or else what?"Alysia blushed red."You like Kassir!"Alysia blushed red while trying to maintain her focus on the road."No I don't he's a idiot that always finds trouble as well as Ezra though you like Ezra that way..."Alysia smirked when a blush appeared on Sabine's face as she didn't have her helmet on her head."Ezra is fun to be with when he's not dense about things."Sabine said with a smile. Alysia gave her a evil smirk."Oh is that right? Ezra for the first time is being fine with you hmmmm that's something I never knew would happen."Sabine blushed more."Well he is actually fun to spend time with and brought me to cool places when we hung out.<p>

"Hmm that is something I never expected from him."

"Why not?"Sabine asked with a confused look."Well you don't know is that..."She then turned to the road that was currently in front of them occupied by Imperial Stormtroopers and Troopers on speeders."Stormtroopers!"The Troopers turned and started firing."Sabine open fire with her twin blasters. The girls as they were speeding down saw a Ship that was a Imperial Cargo Ship. The ship was shaped like a Star Destroyer, with a ridge going up to its bridge and had at least two thrusters and it was leaving and heading out of the Domed city."Guys the ships are about to leave the city!"

* * *

><p>Ezra and Kassir were in their StarFighters then heard Sabine."Yea we are on it just get out of their cause we are above you!"The Two Jedi then motioned for their Fighters while in Stealth Mode. The two then followed the Cargo Ship going into outer Orbit."Ok,Kassir you sure this tracking device will work?"Kassir swerved to be beside as Ezra watched the signals of their Fighters go next to each other."Yes,Ezra it may be a test run but, we did work on it together."<p>

Ezra then uncloaked and launched the tracking device from his StarFighter using a missile and it splits apart from the tip that was a flat cylinder that magnetised and the rest of the missile falls back to orbit and descended to explode in the atmosphere ."Ok cloaking..."He then cloaked his Fighter again and turned towards the planet again with Kassir still cloaked but his signal still visible and following Ezra.

"We best go help the Girls."Ezra said on the comm link as they descending towards the planet."Ezra?"Kassir asked through the comm link with a beep."Yea,Kassir?"s

"Where did you take Sabine last week did you finally let her in out of the other girls?"Ezra rolled his eyes as he pressed to answer back."Well for one I thought someone would ask."Ezra answered back."Oh c'mon Ezra you are totally against being close to anyone you need to let someone in and forget about your mission for once."Ezra had a scowling look though being in the cockpit of his Fighter Kassir didn't really see."Kassir I was just being friendly with our new Teammate..."

"Yea right Ezra just admit that you like her...already..."Ezra leaned back in his seat."Can we focus on the mission?"Kassir chuckled."Well once we get back you will be on your personal expedition missions."

"I can't hear you I'm in the Atmosphere!"Kassir rolled his eyes as he heard static."Geez that boy."He then followed with his own Fighter.

* * *

><p>The girls and Kassir both were meeting at the base under the old security warehouse of the old Naboo Royal Guard that used to use it for vehicles and now being used for imperial vehicles. The Naboo Rebels had also made a Underground base under the warehouse for uses if the Separatists during The Clone Wars since the Invasion of Naboo and ever since the fall of the Republic the bases have been used by the Naboo rebels that survived the massacre when the Empire was first formed. The Naboo rebels have been secretly wearing Stormtrooper gear then using Speeders and Tanks that have been made to take over the district as cover to avoid suspicion among the Imperial Leaders as well as the Queen ruling this planet as a puppet. The Warehouse would be a cover as a Imperial supply base as it was already and to avoid friendly fire The Rebels have made sure to have signals for a comm link of the Rebels in Stormtrooper Gear to distinguish them from the real Imperial Soldiers. Naboo Rebels would be having the orange spray paint lining on their Stormtrooper HelmetsArmor on permission of the Queen to signify the Naboo Origin of the Legion or really Naboo Rebels in disguise from the foreign Stormtroopers to come to the planet .

The Rebels will back up the Gellbeast squad if they need it or when the time has come the planet is to be officially liberated. The amount of Rebels were a total of 100 from the 1000 amount it used to be as of late in this city alone since the beginning of The Galactic Empire. There were a few bases around the city and the Gellbeast Squad were now in the Rebel Outpost.

"Where's Ezra?"Sabine ask as they saw Kassir staring up at the large Computer Screens with some Naboo Rebels at the controls and keyboards."He said something about scouting around our area for any tracking Scout Troopers and Commandos since we are moving too much."Kassir said as he watched the monitor.

There were 100 Signals of Dark Colored Orange either clustered to be showing them inside a Imperial tank or fast moving for speeders. This indicated each Rebel Agent of Naboo there were going through a map of the City on the screen. The Blue colored signals were indicating all real Imperial Stormtroopers. Sabine was impressed by the Equipment that was around her gave by their new allies to the Ghost Crew the ARC Rebels."Are you guys sure that Ezra will be alright?"

Kassir and Alysia smiled at each other then looked up to say."Yes,he will be fine."The said it at the same time causing them to look at each other then blush in which they looked away from each other.

Sabine rolled her eyes from the exchange. She knew Alysia had a crush on Kassir. He saved her from some Beasts when they were kids. She felt guilty to have been part of the Empire's Advanced Students then helping people like Kassir,Alysia and Ezra. They all had to survive and when she had everything handed to her. The Empire completely ruined them and she found out the hard way. She then got captured by a Death Watch Commander then got trained by them until she was now 16 where she joined the Lothal Rebels.

Ezra then took the moment of her distant lost look in her eyes to walk into the base. Kassir walked to him after exchanging a certain handshake."Well I'm guessing there were some Scouts and Commandos following?"

Ezra in his Jedi Adventure Robe pulled off his hood."Yea,there were a couple Scout Trooper Squads following some of the Rebels not disguised so they weren't suspecting the ones with the Stormtrooper disguises. They were more coming so I used a blaster to cover that they were shot by Rebels not taken down by a Jedi using the Force. The Commando Squads have been trained to fight Jedi so they were harder but nothing I couldn't handle."Ezra turned around from the three of his squad and started walking down corridor of the Underground Base.

Kassir followed him as soon as Ezra turned around he was actually clutching his side with a arm."You suck at faking."Ezra turned to Kassir."Yea yea and ugghhh.."Ezra clutched his sides more."Did you tell Alysia about the person we saw?"

"We don't tell her she'll be devastated."Ezra looked at Kassir Expression change."Oh c'mon Kassir she needs to know he brother is in the city..."

Kassir gave him a smug look."I know Ezra but,her lightsaber still needs work on and now that we have the time we should get to fixing it before she runs off."

Ezra sighed seeing his best friend is right."Ugh fine lets go."They then walked back and with Ezra trying to cover the burned mark on his gear from a laser fire.

"Alysia..."

Alysia turned to the boys and well Ezra peeking to cover his wound."Yea..."

"Lets get to fixing your Lightsaber.."

Alysia eyes light up at the blond boy."Oh right lets go I was thinking of a new Lightsaber model..."

* * *

><p>-Three hours later-<p>

Alysia in full battle gear was walking away from the table she used to construct the handle Lightsaber handle that was much longer that a regular handle of the Lightsaber."Thanks for the help guys."

Alysia then ignited it to be a Double-Bladed Lightsaber with its Green colored of the Force Masters who she was after some lessons from her Master and Ezra. She using two hands twirled it around with its Lightsaber Sizzling sounds as she did some practice slashing and stabbing as the Lightsaber Blade was on both ends as a couple Naboo Rebels were seeing.

"Yea no problem Alysia that Saberstaff is not bad it works for you..."Kassir said walking away from the table with Ezra watching as she held the Lightsaber long handle in front of her face while a blush appeared on her face."Thanks Kassir."

Ezra was smiling as he was working on his own Lightsaber Handles on the table the Naboo Rebels gave them in their Engineer Room of the base.

"Kassir also has something to tell you..."Alysia gave them a confused look.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Alright got this done and just thought for Alysia instead of the two Lightsabers like Ezra she should have some thing different. So to sum up:**

**Alysia has the Double Sided which is Green for Master of the Force Abilities instead of two Lightsabers like Ezra.**

**Kassir has One Lightsaber that is to his Size and Blue for Guardians of the Force Both him and Ezra used the Lightsaber always in the Reversed Grip... **

**Ezra has Two Small Sized of Ahsoka's second Green Lightsaber and Blue because it has to match his size as well as fit with him better relative to his Size in the Show. I still like the dagger rogue like idea for Ezra in the Forced unleashed Jedi Adventure Robe as his look also the Blue Lightsaber means Guardians of the Force **


	10. Chapter 10:Surrender,Disrupters

**Star Wars Rebels:Old Teammate,Sith agent,Disruptors part 3**

**If I hadn't said this I don't own Any Star Wars Rebels...**

**A/N:Yea I'm back sorry for the slow update been working on other Fanfics and playing a new game I just bought. I will also look over sometime and make changes if some parts don't make sense when I have the time. I wanted to update right away as I am writing this message to you guys. I will give you guys a chapter for waiting now enough of me talking now onto the Story... :P**

**A Long Time ago in a Galaxy Far far away...**

"What's with that look on you guy's faces?"

Kassir stepped forward."While we were scouting the Imperial warehouse I spotted...Alen...

Alysia froze right there and then for a second everything was really tense and lots of emotions shot through her."What! Why didn't you tell me this now when we could be looking for him!" She screamed as the two boys winced. Kassir held his hands out that in turned cupped hers without realizing it.

"Calm down Alysia!"

Alysia waved her hands out and started pacing."We need to find him!"She continued pacing and her Lightsaber was still ignited which was starting to frighten the boys."Alysia that is crazy we can't just find him without a plan...I mean we can't just walk up to him he's...

"HE" THAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT IS MY BROTHER!"Alysia yelled the the two who were having their hands up in surrender."He is the one that was also taken by you know who..."Kassir said trying to give out valuable and very sensitive info that he as well as the new squad member shouldn't be knowing as well as the Naboo Rebels.

"He's still my brother..."Alysia said relaxing while sitting down."We need to find him right away..."Ezra took the moment to step forward."We all agreed that if we faced him again we had no choice but, to fight him Alysia. He's a Sith Agent after all seeing from our last fight probably with those Sith Shadow Guards that attacked us. He would be ready since with the recent findings these past weeks."Seeing that they were still inside the Naboo base and by talk of Spies he would cause the Naboo's Moral as well as their insanity to be questioned when they would start not trusting each other.

"I don't care I'm going to get my brother back if it's the last thing I do he will remember that he did everything to not be seperated when we were slaves once upon a time I mean we are Twins...

"You have a Twin?"The three Jedi teens turned to Sabine walking in with her battle gear armor all colorful as it usually was. Alysia had switched to her own new gear. She had Red chestplate that covering down to her waist as well as around to her back but, showed off her curves. She also had on the back with a holster to clip the new Saberstaff she made of her new Double-sided Lightsaber. It was like this-/ on her back. She had a skirt with leggings to her combat boots.

Kassir was in the his own battle gear (A/N:as I described in Chapter 8)

Ezra had the Jedi Adventure robe but,inside was a thin chestplate but had a burned mark from his injury that Kassir only knows about. Ezra bit his lip to the pain. He moved back to the chair by the table and held his sides as he pulled off the outer white cloak after unwrapping the wrapping to hold the outer part of the cloak and hood.

Kassir turned to him and walked up to him."You should get to a Medical Droid..."Ezra rolled his eyes."It's not that bad.."Sabine and Alysia were talking to eachother. Kassir put his arm around his shoulders and the two went out of the room."Kassir,I'm fine."

"Yea and I'm Darth Vader...Let's go."Kassir said as the two were walking down the hall till they crossed with a girl their age in a miniature Royal Guard of Naboo uniform but with a Skirt and combat boots with a laser pistol holster."Excuse us but, where is the medical bay?"The girl looked at them.'_They are cute...'_The boys looked at her with a smile in which caused the girl to blush red."Oh umm... It's down the hall and to the left."The boys smirked noticing the blush. The boys walked into the Medical Bay."You know Kassir maybe we should get old team together for this mission."

"Ezra it's been two years since we were a team and the galaxy doesn't want the team together..."He chuckled at the thought."C'mon all of us haven't been together in a long time we might as well go for it..."

"Geez you and your crazy ideas..."

Kassir then turned on the Medical Droid."Hello how may I be of assistance..."Kassir turned to the droid."Hello,we need to treat a burned laser fire wound on Ezra."He said pointing to Ezra."That won't be a problem please follow me to the table..."

* * *

><p>-3 hours later-<p>

Ezra with bandages around his his waist puts on a shirt then his thin chest plate."Geez those medical droids are not delicate though I wouldn't mind a Nurse."Kassir hearing him entered the room."The girls are still talking about weapons and stuff though that's normal for them both."

"As long as Sabine is comfortable I really don't care."Kassir smiled at this that turned to a evil smirk. Ezra who was putting on his armor and had his back turned."Wipe that smirk I am saying that its great for Alysia to connect to a girl instead of connecting with you..."Ezra said with a laugh as Kassir smirk disappeared and turned to a annoyed look with his arms crossed."Also as I've seen is that though when we met the Ghost Crew Sabine seems to only around a girl older not her age so it will be good for her to actually talk to teens her age."He then grabbed his two Lightsabers and put them to clips on each side of his waist since he only had the under uniform of the his Gear and not the white part of the Robe.

Kassir still had his sniper on his back and Lightsaber clipped as well to his waist."Do you want to use that Beacon for resurrecting our old Crew?"Ezra had stretched his arms out as he heard him."We will surely remember this day."He then took the comm device that Kassir handed him and pressed the red button causing it to blink rapidly."We will give all two of them a couple days if they are still alive and going..."

* * *

><p>-On a distant Planet of Teth-<p>

A hooded Boy was leaping through the trees."This is something that rarely happens." He said sarcastically then saw red laser pointers at the trees."Damn..."He leaped again while igniting a Yellow Double-Sided Lightsaber Saberstaff that then used the Force as a huge push that pushed off three Scout Troopers off their Speeders. He was having some binoculars attached to his head that can be pulled down. He had a armor that was camouflage of green and lighter green that covered his body. He pulled his arm up to his face and started pressing it. The second later more Scout Troopers were speeding down the forest that started to fire their snipers as they stopped.

The Boy in the hooded cloak that covered his figure started to twirl his saberstaff in a circle as very rapid speed that deflected all the sniper fire from the three Scout Troopers. He then pressed the computer on his wrist."Drax this thing isn't working."He said on the Comm link.

"Hold on Eden it will work I'll just remotely reset it."Another voice said as then the boy named Eden ducked as droids came out with that was had metal wings and a gun barrel shooting out of it with a mask on the front. Eden then took a deep breath and whistled that went through the Forest.

The Scout Troopers were running from the Droids but, then their troubles weren't done yet when two large Nexu Beasts with Yellow and Orange lining along their fur leaped out and started clawing and biting at them. A few minutes later the bodies were there all covered in slashes while the Nexu Beasts were all purring to their master that was the boy as he landed by the Scout Troopers lifeless bodies. He put his Lightsaber on his back. He then pulled up his hood over his head and rubbed his Nexu beasts on the back of their ears."Knorde it worked great that was the last patrol for today.

"Good cause we might need to try fixing that two seating Fighter."Eden stopped as he only heard was the Purring of his two little Nexu Beasts pets of the Planet of Geonosis but their homeworld was Cholganna. The Nexu appeared to be feline in nature, with claws which could slice a Human in half. They had quills along their back, and a long tail that in the wild allowed the nexu to swing from tree branch to tree branch. The tail also split into two equal sections for a better grip on the tree branch they were swinging from. They had extremely sharp instincts and reflexes, although they were known to tire easily, and often used swift movements to finish an enemy quickly, biting down and thrashing their head about to break their victim's neck. Cubs were born pure white.A particularly stealthy variety was the black nexu; this species was also one of the rarest.

Eden was one of the lucky few that had found and raised a Black Nexu Beast but the really think that was amazing was he found two. He had found them when he was a slave on Geonosis and finding the mother dead he took them in and raised them.

"Hey Eden we got a beacon from channel 3 and it's coming from Ezra."

The thing is he met with Drax then met two other kids and those names were Kassir Adras and Ezra bridger on the same planet."Yea,it's been 2 years since we were all together ok I'll meet you at our third Outpost."He whistled a long tune in which caused a third Nexus with a was regular kind but it was great for riding with his small body. It was the youngest out of the three but,the beast was the important one so the little Jedi can take down the Scout Trooper patrols hunting him and his companion hacker and Tech master at the base Drax. Drax a Cerean was currently in a seat with three keyboards at his hands. He had goggles around his head with computers on his wrists and Probe Droids that was stolen from the Empire.

"Got it Eden..."Drax said as he walked. He was a Cerean from his large skull that raised. He was a average short height to Ezra but, he had a leg that was all metal with a armor as well as a Lightsaber on his thigh. He had the standard Robe of the Jedi but with a chestplate seeing times have changed. He had a computer bag in a back with a strap over his upper body to his waist. He had a gun to the left while the Lightsaber was on the right. He walked inside the Underground base that was positioned from a intruders point of view inside a series of caves. Drax was one of the known bright students of the Imperial Academy.

The binary structure of Cerean thinking helped them to ponder two sides of an issue at once made him perfect for diplomatic classes. It also enabled them to process information and solve problems rapidly and provided a highly advanced capacity for concentration made him suspicious of being a Jedi in turned caused problems among the Imperials. Though the quick-thinking Cereans had equally quick reflexes he had thought of the caves would give Scout Troopers some trouble for a quick get away and they would think they are hear by displaying their voices perfectly through the intercom he had set up.

* * *

><p>-With Ezra and Kassir-<p>

Ezra sighed."It's been a while since we were all together you sure they can get here in time for us hunting the Shipment."Kassir then grabbed the bag."I asked the Clean up crew of the Rebels to get these for the four of us."Ezra looked up from the bed of the second Room his squad was using in the base."Weren't those the masks?"

"Yea those Terror Troopers were using so we could use them ourselves."Ezra smirked."Yea,it seems to be a nice look when we go hunting..I think it looks like General Grievous and he was a beast to the Jedi so we will be beasts when they cross us."They chuckled and high fived each other.

They each put on the mask that covered their faces."These will bring the Empire real Terror."Kassir nods as they took it off."What about our old masks?"

"Well these are the same ones just more darker? remember?"Ezra nodded."Those old ones were destroyed when we went our separate ways."

"Let's hope they can get here when we start hunting."

* * *

><p>-With Eden-<p>

He was on top of the Nexu beast on all fours going through the forest and arriving at the caves."Ok boys now we need to get to Drax."He turned around to the Speeder sounds coming closer."We best do it now guys!"The Nexu beasts around him then growled in a response and the three beasts then rushed into the caves. He got through a series of caves with lots of twists and turns till he stopped when he saw Drax with a cloak covering his face as well as his figure.

"About time Eden..."He was mending to a StarFighters that opened to a giant hole to the Outside of the cave. There was a rock covering it and only by the Force the person was able to use this Jedi Temple base on the mountain. The boys being Jedi Found these series of Tunnels and Caves to be used by the Jedi."We need to go soon. This was a nice place for the Jedi we should use this place again."

Eden using the Force leaping into the Delta-6 StarFighters as well as Drax who remotely opened the Cockpits.

Eden raised one of his hands and the boulder started to move and the Bright Light of the sun within the System."Are you sure the Twilight still even works?"

There was a Ship in the far side of the Docking bay of the Jedi Temple they were in with their StarFighters. The Twilight was the broken old ship they both worked on for the past 2 years. Drax looked at him through the glass of the cockpit."You will not doubt my abilities on hacking."He then started tapping on the little Computer he had and the Twilight opened then Drax turning on his StarFighter Goes into it Followed by Eden's Nexu Beasts.

"I'll take the Twilight and you take your StarFighter."Eden nodded giving him a smile and a thumbs up. They then flew out of the hole within the Cave. As they were leaving the Caves Closed and boulders closed all the holes within the Tunnels.

They were now leaving the Planets orbit."I think you should ignite that Stealth Tech Ezra gave us a year ago."Eden said within his Cockpit. Drax turning to the R3 unit they had build for helping around the Temple."R3! Get the Controls while I get to helping Eden."The R3 unit beeped and then opened itself and connected with the Twilight.

Drax took out his mini Hacking Computer."Ok Eden we only got a 3 minute window."He started pressing on the keyboard rapidly. Eden then saw the Hyperspace Ring materialize and then motioned his Fighter to connect with it. "Ok Drax I'm in."Drax nodded and then turned to the R3 unit again."R3 pinpoint the Coordinates to Ezra's beacon while making three different pinpoints to get any Imperial ships off our tail and hurry."the R3 beeped again and started turning the dial he was connected to."Ok Eden Lets go!"He then pulled the lever for Hyperspace and with a sudden activating sound they both at high speed left the System.

* * *

><p>The two had left on behind the planet which had on the other side a Imperial Star Destroyer."They have left?"A Officer said as he turned to a Military Tech officer."Yes sir we should tell Agent..."A new voice was made across the room that interrupted the Tech Officer."Enough! We will follow them but,until we are sure it's them we will not be making our move I will let that kid Alen take care of Disrupter project."The Officers turned to another boy about 15 but with a Dark Cloak covering his figure."We must get to the project Lord Vader is working on immediately."<p>

"Yes sir!"The boy smiled and then walked on the Platform."Get us out of here to the Main Fleet."The Officers and Technicians scrambled. In moments time the Destroyer then went into hyperspace."

* * *

><p>-A day later-<p>

The Gellbeast Squad were now raiding a Base alone. There was constant Laser Fire everywhere from Stormtroopers that looked all were the same. Ezra had serious order that he was going to do this raid and making sure there won't be any Rebels in the crossfire. There were no signals of any Rebels so they figured these were the Trooper Battalion that was escorting something important."Ok start making for the Shipment their Protecting!"Ezra yelled as he dashed towards the Imperial Tanks Hovering closer."He then did a somersault in the air landed on top of the tank. He then stabbed his Lightsaber into the Hatch and after hearing a scream he backflipped while slashing downwards on the front end of the Tank following a cross shape Slash that hit the gun turret making it fall with a thud.

Sabine,Alysia and Kassir were going for the Warehouse they were dashing towards. Sabine was throwing her Explosives at the surrounding Crates and Barricades in front of the Warehouse Base. There were Speeders of Imperial Security but their lives ended when Accurate Laser Fire was hitting them square in the heads as they passed by shooting at the girls.

The Girls were being pushed back while the guys had circled around meeting eachother and then were on the girls left flank being pushed back but, too far away to not hear the boys."Shouldn't they have made their move by now I mean we did tell them around about 30 minutes ago."Kassir asked."Didn't I tell you to tell them 4 hours before the operation."

Ezra then saw the girls being pushed back."Well we could go to plan B."He said as Kassir raised a eyebrow. Ezra then went out of his cover and walked very slowly through the middle of the crates that caused the Officers to raised their hands to hold fire to the Stormtrooper units that obeyed. Ezra had his hood still over his head. He sheathed his Lightsabers to his back and raised his arms but, never losing the smirk he had on his face.

He looked around to see that the destroyed tanks were replaced with AT-APs with Empire insignia's on them that followed the Tanks that were now destroyed by Kassir who had sniped out with very heavy powered laser fire he had invented and Ezra who hit them with his Lightsabers. The AT-APs were turning their turrets to aim at the surrounded Hooded Jedi. Sabine and Alysia were stopping their shooting and deflecting to look oddly at their squad leader."What is he doing?!"Sabine asked hesitantly surveying that there were lots of odds against him with the surrounding enemy units."I don't know we usually would be this crazy."They were about to charge when Kassir had reappeared dashing in front of them stopping their advance."Stop guys this is Plan B as Ezra calls it we can trust he has a plan."

Sabine was hesitant but, then again she was the newbie member and her squad leader not too mention her new found crush was very resourceful and cunning all aspects of a leader in the future. The girls were ready for Ezra's next move so Sabine aimed her pistols while Alysia ignited her Lightsaber. They both got ready till the unexpected happened was a series of roaring and laser fire that caused screams among the enemy units.

The Officers started screaming orders but a Lightsaber slashing sound was heard. The girls saw some shadows that were emitting a roaring sounds. Ezra had his Lightsabers out but, he was still smirking as he watched the Imperial Probe droids were shooting at the Surrounding Enemy Infantry of Stormtroopers. He then dashes which was followed by Kassir as well as Alysia and Sabine who realized the situation was in their favor.

The girls were especially on guard when they all halted their dashing when a Twilight and a Fighter landed manned by noone as the girls could see then they saw a boy come out instantly recognizing that he was a Jedi no doubt and a Cerean by the shape of the hood that was higher alittle. They went into Fighting positions when a corpse of a Stormtrooper was flown past them causing them to duck and cover. The thing that was most odd was a pack Nexu Beasts came out with a boy their size on top of it in a saddle with a Double-Sided Lightsaber Staff. The boys had hooded cloaks over their figures but, the one with the Lightsaber Staff was ignited with a yellow color that they have never seen before.

Ezra not wasting anytime looked at Sabine with a nod."You may do the honors."Sabine nodded in understanding that it was time for her speciality and pressed the detonator. The group flinched a little as The Walkers as well as the crates beside them with missiles as well as fuel cells exploded in a loud Shockwave that took out incoming speeders of Imperial Units. Ezra turned to the newcomers as well as pet the very excited large Nexu Beasts that went along side him showing off their excitement as well as for Kassir who was rubbing behind their ears. The girls however still had their weapons drawn and gave them all confused looks.

The girls continued to be confused how Kassir and Ezra were petting the one of the most vicious Beasts in all of the Universe and the Beasts were purring and excited to see them."Um Ezra who are these guys?"Sabine asked which got a nod from Alysia who confirmed that she was asking the same question.

Ezra chuckled a bit which earned him a punch on both of his shoulders as well as Kassir who chuckled."Sorry girls."They both said as all four boys went in a row in front of them with the Beasts in the middle."These guys are our old Teammates Drax *pointing at the Cerean* and Eden *pointing at the boy on the black Nexu Beast we met all when we were all well Slaves."Kassir said turning to Ezra who nodded."Yea, Sorry but, Ezra was the one that wanted to make our old group a surprise though now not the time we need to get the shipment."Kassir finished cringed as well plastered a nervous look at the girls faces of anger.

Sabine and Alysia sighed seeing now not the time to be angry and walked into the warehouse. The guys not far behind had split to cover the exits. Drax had gone into the Twilight and the Girls saw then the Ship landed into the warehouse and opened it's doors. Ezra and Kassir were at the Warehouse Exit on the South end looking over the Dead Stormtrooper corpses as well as the destroyed Walkers and tanks with the Officers they pulled into the warehouse."How long till we got till they notice the I don't know billion of Explosions."Ezra looked at the time on his wrist and looked at him."Like 30 seconds max."

The boys dashed into the warehouse and started to help opening the crates."Found them!"Ezra said opening the fifth crate. Alysia and Sabine also yelled they have found more crates with Disrupters.

"Hey guys...you want to see this..."Eden said as he opened another."The group turned and ran over to him."Ezra that's..."Ezra was staring at the crate opened to his eyes."Kyber Crystal..."He sighed as he turned to the group."Alright this is something unexpected and we need to get these crates and move!"He turned to Kassir and Sabine."You two cover while Alysia and Eden get the crates inside the Twilight."Ezra then watched as his group of Teammates scrambled."This is turning out to be a good day."Ezra said as he then walked to go into more crates which were just more fuel cells. He then places more Explosives as soon as he found them and walked as his Squad as well as his old Teammates finished moving the crates of Disrupters and Kyber Crystals into the Twilight.

As they finished they all scrambled with the Nexu Beasts that were acting as Guard Beasts sniffing out trouble then after the group was done they dashed into the Twilight as well. Ezra being the last one tossed the detonator to Sabine who smiled."I thought you would like to do the honors."Ezra said going into the cockpit. Sabine smirked as she pulled off her helmet and pressed the detonator. A series of Explosions later as the Twilight and The Jedi StarFighter which had Eden in it flew out of the now Exploding Warehouse.

* * *

><p>-After the squad left-<p>

Imperial units started hovering in and a officer comes out of a Transport."That was a Twilight ship."He then heard Laser fire behind him. He saw the units that the queen provided with the Orange lining were aiming their weapons to the Stormtroopers with the regular colors that were on the ground with laser burns."What's the meaning of this?!"One of the Stormtroopers shot him before he can pull out his laser pistol.

The Stormtrooper with the Commander look turned to the others."Get the bodies out of here as well as getting those tanks to go on patrol before we arouse suspicions." The ten men as well as some on speeders all nodded as they scrambled."

The Commander Stormtrooper watched as the troopers scrambled. He then turned to the Gellbeast Squad's handiwork."Man those kids are crazy..."He can see the explosions were a good advantage in a way to get Rebel Stormtroopers to burn the bodies of the Real Stormtroopers that can be sent to investigate. He was watching some of the Rebels in disguise burn the bodies with Flamethrowers."They planned this perfectly."

The Rebels in disguise can say there was a secondary explosion which there was a few minutes ago before they arrived that took out the secondary units that came after the GellBeast Squad attacked. He would say the Imperial Units were taken out and when they arrived as the third wave of reinforcements but, they were really the Rebels. They would come and take out the secondary units responding to the explosions and then destroy the evidence.

"I have to say sir those kids were impressive than any of our elite."The commander turned to his second and nodded."Yes,they have a reputation among the whole rebel connections throughout the galaxy.

* * *

><p>-On the Twilight-<p>

"This is bad they have found Kyber Crystals."Drax said leaving the R3 unit to run the ship. He turned to Ezra who was thinking."What are we doing next Ezra?"Ezra sighed and then looked at the group looking at him questioningly."We are going to report to Commander Fox for one and then return to the Rebel base then rest after this Operation." They all nodded in understanding with each other.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:Ok done Sorry guys again for the slow update been playing a game as I said also running out of ideas... anyway review,favorite and message me what you think of this new chapter I'll try to update more frequently if it's getting more reviews and viewers after this chapter. IF some parts don't make sense tell me by message and I'll fix them... _**


	11. Chapter 11:Return of the Sinister Sith

**Star Wars Rebels Chapter 11:New Developments,Old past Rivals..Trust issues**

**A/N:Hi guys I am back sorry for the slower slower update just working on other fanfics as well as reading books and looking for a job anyway to the story...**

**P.S I will be adding more so best to recheck again tomorrow or later today cause I wanted to add alittle more to this chapter...**

**A Long Time ago in a Far far away**

The Twilight was using a Imperial signature as it went into towards the warehouse that was imperial but, with the Rebels using it.

"This is something we didn't even sense."Kassir said with a frustrated expression. Ezra taking off his mask and putting it on the table. He after giving Drax and Eden their own Masks sighed in response as he looked at the devastating masks that might get a reputation."I felt something odd about the crates but, since I was well Fighting and surrendering."He then saw Eden and Drax walk into the room. There was a exchanged smiles between the two pairs till they both hugged each other and a special handshake between each other.

"It's been awhile guys how you guys been?"Ezra said as they all sat around the table."We have been fine Ezra you called us right when he fell asleep in a tree."Drax said pointing a thumb at Eden who smirked and shrugged."Hey,I was relaxed and I knew my pets were around."The other three boys rolled their eyes to his response."Anyway.."Ezra started getting their attention."I called you guys out here for a permanent reunion as well as a way to get this squad to be even greater as it will be."Drax and Eden gave him a look but, smiled."Well we would gladly be of service to this squad but, what about other members?"Ezra nodded in understanding."Yea we will of course discuss with the girls before.."

"They kill us?"Kassir answered. Ezra turned to him."No,I wouldn't go that far but, I wanted to show off those two of their skills."Pointing at Drax and Eden."Kassir sighed."You are going to be in so much trouble..."Ezra turned to him."What do you mean by that?"Ezra turned to Drax and Eden who were smirking cause they have already guessed it. Ezra was giving his best friends a look of confusion.

* * *

><p>-In the cockpit-<p>

"That boy he is full of surprises."Alysia said at the second chair. She looked over to Sabine who was silent and focused."Um Sabine you ok?"Sabine was motioning the ship to enter the warehouse."I hate that Ezra doesn't have trust in us especially me..."She said while landing the Twilight while the R3 unit to land the StarFighter behind them.

* * *

><p>The four boys with masks at their waists walked out while Eden was inspecting his Fighter. Ezra had walked towards his room that the Rebels have given to them and getting his outer robe off and harness holding his Lightsaber handles on his back lower thigh with leaving his under armor and combat pants with the combat boots.<p>

He sensed someone behind him."I know you are angry you best spill.."He said still having his back turned to the other person in the room."Well I think you should have told us your plan or else we would have died out there Ezra.."He sighed and turned to her as he fell on his bed of his quarters."Well I wanted to surprise plus the plan I thought of helped the situation greatly."He was looking at her with a smile that was indeed making her nervous and she really doesn't understand why.

She was looking at him with arms crossed."Ezra,I left the Academy for a lot of reasons and one of them is that way they didn't tell anything when I went on assignments like they kept information that was vital using me as tools which I am not I wanted to..."

"Restore your reputation of your family?"Ezra finished which caused a confused look."I was curious so I had my contacts explain and so they told me that your family has been banished for different crimes they didn't commit as the rumors were spread about the fact that the Imperials wanted the prime minister for his dealings with Rebels after his son was accused."

* * *

><p>Kassir and Alysia were with Eden and his nexu beasts talking with the base commander."So we should have your beasts sniff each rebel so that they can distinguish between a intruder?"<p>

Kassir and Alysia nodded."Nexu beasts have a way of being a great guard for imperial bases. A rebel commander and his squad were found out by a Nexu Beast protecting a energy base that stores energy fuel for Star Destroyers."He said with looks on their faces of discomfort. The leader was about to say something till a girl walked up to them as the same age.

Eden eyed the girl for a second then started a scared look.'Uh oh'

The girl handed a pad to the commander then looked at Eden in turned confused Alysia and Kassir who just sighed recognizing the angry look on the girl.

"You!"Eden took the opportunity to run for his life."Ahhhh!"He then dashed over some tables as the girl then started shooting with her pistol.

Kassir chuckled at the scene."I actually didn't see that coming..."He then started full on laughing and rolling on the ground getting confused looks from everyone around him. Alysia was still eyeing the scene as well as giggling seeing as it was funny to watch Eden run for his life. Kassir stopped laughing then headed for Ezra's quarters to tell him.

* * *

><p>"So you checked me out?"Sabine said starting to get a frustrated and irritated look on her face."I thought no one else would know of that incident that wasn't my father or my mother's fault."<p>

Ezra looked up at her from the bed."Relax I just wanted to see if the rumors were true."Sabine crossed her arms then turned and left. Ezra then put himself in a mediated position."I told you not to tell her about you snooping around in her business."Ezra sighed."Why do I sense trouble from a girl other than Sabine right now..."

"Because Eden has gotten another girl again really mad at him."He pointed at the door as Eden and the girl ran past it."Shouldn't we help him before the shadows arrived?"Ezra asked. Kassir turned to him with a raised eyebrow."We haven't seen them since we fought that battle with them?"He answered with a confused look.

Ezra got up and walked out of the room."We don't talk about that battle in this squad as well as here or talk about anything about that incident."He was looking at Kassir with the most serious face as he turned with balled fist visible to the soldiers around her. Alysia was looking at the scene and was approaching Kassir who sighed while turning to Drax."How's tracking that squad?"

Alysia stopped and went into cover."Ezra was right they are on Naboo looking for us."Kassir pinched his nose and sighed."And I thought that war we fought wouldn't follow us..."

"It's something we don't have control with the fact we were soldiers of the Rebels on that planet."Kassir leaned against the wall while replying."We fought against the Government's Forces as well as Imperial Forces."Drax nodded."We fought for months on end though so Kassir we should hunt them before they make contact with real Imperials on this planet."

Kassir was lost in thought as Drax continued talking to him.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback 2 12 years ago-_

_Ezra was with a hooded cloak blocking laserfire."Hold position!"He turned to the soldiers with the blasters. There were tanks rolling in and a clear sounds of walkers were heading their way. _

_Ezra and Kassir were deflecting or sniping. There were screams of the men and some women being decimated by the laserfire. Ezra turned to Eden on top of his Nexu Beast deflecting with his two sided Lightsaber Staff. Drax was on a small version of a Laptop. He was hacking while controlling the Imperial probes that also were decimating the rebel humans on the planet as well as some Rodian volunteers in favor of the Rebel cause to be away from Imperial role._

_Kassir continued to hit marks of other humans bent on the radical choice of Imperials to be in control. There were many supporters to the cause and those with their own private guards so many of them were hell bent against officials for the Republic Cause during the Clone Wars. They were officials that were in very high stake families that merge their forces as well as asking for Imperial help to sustain the planet after Order 66 that split the Planet into two parts. The Imperials do have a large presence but, ever since Ezra's squad had joined the fighting. The squad have greatly turned them to have a reputation as "The Four Horsemen of destruction." _

_The name greatly went through the Imperial attention greatly. The way that Imperial presence on the planet was reduced to just two battalions of the 401st and 301st while there were about 10 originally that increased since arriving to help. The Imperial Admirals as well as some generals were shocked that this Four Horsemen whatever has reduced the Forces on the planet to so little. There were a series of reports that systems as well as weapons under Imperial use have been used to destroy bases from the inside. _

_-With Ezra and Kassir-_

_Kassir turned to Ezra with some of the Human rebels."I'm out of energy Ammo and the rest I gave to the Left flank of us. It has been months now and though they were just 13 year olds. They made quite a reputation as any Rebel Commander or Rebel Soldier that are under their command. _

_Ezra turned to Kaul Saleem now named Commander Kaul of the Rebel Forces. Kaul was a young male that doubted having these Padawans aged 13 or not though skilled in being a Jedi that inspired him since people around him say they are instinct."We are being pushed back again as the second time this week we have been doing!" He turned to the battlefront of the forces being pushed through the buildings of the city that had been evacuated but, had been made a battleground for the past ten months now. The residents have either joined or headed for other villages for refuge._

_Ezra turned to the young commander in Rebel Armor. He liked the stubbornness but his inexperience as well as recklessness is what endangers his men time to time."Calm down Commander even though I am 13 I am still more experienced than you as well as my team that have been in charge of your revolution against the Imperials. We have been taking out most Imperial bases taking tanks as well as some Ammo crates and Droids. I was a Sith before as I told you 3 months ago."Kassir leaped into the barricade the two were using."We lost about four to five tanks. Three were the stolen Imperial tanks and two were the Separatist old tanks." _

_The Jedi Padawan and Commander turned to the Jedi sniper after looking at the battlefield that were swarming with Imperial Stormtroopers and AT-AT Walkers that were slamming on the second line of defenses that the rebels had set Imperial forces were swarming on their left and right Flanks of trenches that were placed on the outside of the city. The Rebel Cannons that the Ezra's Squad had provided were a great help on slowing the Imperial Tanks and Walkers advances."We use the remaining tanks to push the troops back and have mortar squads and machine gun squads to push back the infantry while I'll take my squad to take out any remaining Scout Trooper squads taking out some of our men."Ezra said turning to Kaul for the final permission."Alright Ezra I like the idea for once."He was still stubborn with getting war advice as well as battlefield advice from a 13 year old. Jedi or not with the matter in fact he couldn't handle keeping these kids in a war but, he couldn't keep their talents that can save lives._

_Ezra in Rebel armor but as well as Eden,Drax and Kassir they were all in Jedi Cloaks and masks over their mouths to cover from the burning obstacles around them. He turned to Drax and Kassir."Ask Eden to pull back with the Rebel units on the Right flank we will regroup and then we start this retreat operation as quickly as possible."_

_-End of Flashback-(for now)_

* * *

><p>"Kassir! Kassir!"He then started to shake the blond boy."Huh oh sorry."Drax looked at him with now a serious face."You're remembering the revolution on Christophsis. Kassir nodded in response."It was very bloody so to say there were so much Death and Destruction." Drax gave him a raised eyebrow."I think you were worried about Nika that day when she tracked us and attacked you."Kassir gave him a look."We also agreed not to mention her ever again since I did though betrayed her." <em><br>_

Eden having a black eye with Ezra chuckling at the scene on his friends face."You also wanted to date a Imperial General's daughter..."Kassir turned to the black eyed boy."Says the boy with the black eye from a girl that he peeked on as well as asked after using her as bait."The three Nexu beast flanking the two were chuckling as well at their master and chose not to help him with the girl chasing him. Ezra was actually holding off the Nexu beast pack saying it was their master's fault in making the girl mad as she was.

Kassir sighed as he went into the Quarters of Ezra and him that was now made for all four of them. They then followed him into the Room. Alysia went to the door that caught the eye of Sabine walking closer to her."What are you doing?"

Alysia puts a finger to her mouth."Shhh listen."

"Ezra we should use your contact here."Ezra grunted in annoyance."The last thing is another girl mad at me especially the daughter of the senator."

"C'mon I'm sure she won't remember anything."Eden said while Kassir turned to Eden."Won't she remember the date he had with him?"Drax smacked his head."Can we talk about this on the go while there is still light out?"

* * *

><p>The boys nodded and headed towards the door. Alysia heard their footsteps as well as Sabine and the two leaped back and dove into cover behind some crates and continued to watch them. The boys all had masks on as well as cloaks and they had hoods over their heads."Why do we look like grim reapers?"<p>

"We Kinda always act like ones?"Drax replied to Eden."Ok one we are Jedi so we kill now lets get going!"They after getting permission got on some Captured Speeders of the Imperials from the Naboo Rebels."Eden we best try a map this time since its been 2 years..."

Eden looked at Ezra annoyed."I will not get us lost again!"Kassir leaned to Drax."The last time we got ourselves getting attacked by plant beasts."Drax turned to him."That's nothing we tangled with girls that were worst when he accidently barged ourselves into a girls bath by accident and some were bounty Hunters so they sniped at us.."

Eden turned to the two."Ok that time..."Drax looked up at him."Wasn't the time where you got us stuck above a acid pit?"Eden fumbled to talk. "OK The map was made poorly."Kassir chuckled."As well as the time when we were chased by Scout troopers after we ran into that patrol."The three chuckled while Eden rolled his eyes. The four then ignited their speeders after they waited till the platform raised them."Is this a good idea?"

Ezra turned to Kassir."We need to hunt them before they make contact with the Imperials."

Ezra stopped and looked around as the others were looking at him. He looked around and saw that the area was abandoned and deserted."Dodge!"They all leaped out of their speeders as Imperial Walkers then came from the behind the buildings. He then pulled out his Lightsaber to block a boy that collided with his that were Red Lightsabers. Eden and Drax pulling out their own Lightsabers blocking the incoming fire and Kassir moving his Sniper rifle from his back. Kassir took cover and started sniping."Scout troopers and them!"He yelled as he continued to snipe at them. Draxx was blocking a Girl who had her Lightsaber pressing on his. She had the skin color of a twi'lek and Eden had his Double-Sided Lightsaber to block with one that he recognized from the records looked like a young Darth Maul.

He was a smaller version but, he had the Lightsaber. The Fourth one was looking on at the Sight he was bored to say the least but all Four enemies had Cloaks over their bodies and hoods covering their faces. The only way to see their facial features were to close combat with them. The boys having cloaks had their hoods off because of the colliding of their weapons caused the wind to blow them off.

Kassir started sniping but, instantly went into cover when a laser shot hit the wall next to him. Ezra had gotten a kick forcing his opponent to slide backwards. He then charged colliding and the wind from the charge forced the hood to reveal a boy in a mask that was pure red and a Knights look of a grilled pattern but, Ezra had no time to admire their new masks as their Lightsabers collided. They were matching each others moves at top speed and then the sizzling sounds of Lightsabers bouncing off each other were heard on the abandoned neighborhood they were in.

* * *

><p>Draxx was parrying with the purple haired girl behind the mask seeing that her skill was similar. They then crossed-Lightsabers then Draxx started using the Force to manipulate some crates to hit at his opponent."My my...is that anyway to treat a girl."She said pulling off her hood revealing another mask that was of pure red but had a face of a Knight as Ezra's opponent as well as long black hair. Draxx smirked at his opponent."Well a girl like you wanting to kill me I best try to keep my survival in tact."He then thrusted Lightsaber and she Deflected with her red Lightsaber.<p>

* * *

><p>Eden had slid to a stop using the force slightly to cushion himself from crashing into the wall."You seem better than the Last time..."The young Last standing Dathomirian was in armor under his cloak and he had no mask to show off. The rest of the battles the members of Ezras team had the masks of the Terror troopers on them. The Dathomirian was staring at Eden with a grimmed expression and then charged then collided their lightsabers. They were then twirling their Lightsabers both bladed ends to get openings of attacks. All that the Imperials was hearing were sizzling sounds of Lightsabers in the abandoned area.<p>

* * *

><p>The Troopers in cover were also ordered to watch the new allies they claimed to be for the Imperial officials. The Scout trooper leader watched as he was ordered to accompany them.<p>

-Flashback-

"I can't believe the second unit was wiped we can't keep asking the admiral for more troops since the incident on one of the moons of coruscant!"A Official said as he paced back and forth. He had a Twi'lek slave behind him in revealing clothes of a small skirt and a smaller tunic but,wasn't fazed by the Officers looking on. He was annoyed to say at least and he had summoned the last of his scout commanders in a way to use their specialties to investigate what was going on.

He was taken out of his thoughts were he heard safety clicks go off from the scout and Imperial trooper guards in the room. He turned to Dark colored cloaks of Teens materializing. The Scouts recognizing but some of his brothers decided to shoot only for their lasers to be deflected killing the captain winced a little as some of the stormtroopers outside started to storm in or fell with thuds and they were halted when the general raised a hand.

The officers also had their pistols out to shoot but the four individuals in the dark cloaks had their hands raised and was raising almost all of the occupants in the room clawing at their throats. They were gasping for air as well as impressed that they all are getting choked normally with their other master he would just a hold of one of them. One of the members had his twin Lightsabers similar to Ezra's but,he then used the force to enhance his feet and then sliced the heads off the Stormtroopers that were now counted to 10 that entered and then stopped as the bodies fell with a thud."Listen to one thing you Imperials."He turned to the man who was struggling to move."We know the group that has been terrorizing this planet as well as part of something you would want to tell your emperor..."He then sighed."They are the group known as the Four Horsemen of Destruction for the Empire."

"I've heard of the that group they led a couple of revolutions on some planets that are growing how do you even know about them?"The general said still struggling against being lifted by one of the teens in the hooded cloaks. The one talking turned to the one holding him. The numbers being reduced to just the Officers when there were only three of them. The Official of the planets affairs to the queen of Naboo. He was struggling but, it was released when the one that was talking raised a hand to halt.

"We are here is to hunt them to death and if you want to try to go against us."He then turned to him pulling off his hood revealing his mask as with its grilled like pattern of black lines. It was way to show they were Sith Knights."We are the _**Sinister Sith** (I will think of a new name or feel free to make a review of a name please...) _group and we will hunt them while you stabilized the planet because you will have more problems. The point on the matter is whether you want our help.."He said turning to the Official with the most Ranked in the room who was shivering. The girl had taken herself to the corner of the room to keep herself out of the fray.

The Official gotten up from holding his throat."Well it seems that you do have the skills and knowledge of the group that is manipulating this Resistance against My..I mean The Queen's Forces?"The boy in the red mask looked at him with a smirk only seen under the mask. He then sheathed his Lightsabers to his sides. He then motioned for his group to follow him out of the room leaving the mutilated bodies in their wake. The official sighed and grabbed the girl by the throat overpowering her making her struggle then slammed her away. She was holding her throat sobbing at the pain."Minorous, you should take his offer he may have been a 15 year old little Sith but, it seems he can handle the problem."The Imperial General said causing Minorous to look at him with a frustrated expression."General Kath you have been leading the Forces off of this planet so you have no jurisdiction here so you will be a good soldier and clean up the messes of the Soldiers here as well as that warehouse then after investigating."

He then turned to the Scout Trooper Squadron Leader,"I want is for you to watch and back up if they don't get the job done then you take your assassins that you Scout Trooper Division are known for and assist them as well as watch them to see if their own agenda but, if it is then you will then take commando units to take them out.."He then turned around and walked out.

-End of Flashback-

Ezra was breathing hard through his mask."Well it seems you have gotten good."The Teenage Sith then smirked under his own mask."We have gotten better and we are going to be the destruction of you..."Their Lightsabers collided again to start of a battle of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hi guys been a while since I updated but, I am back and no this is no it's not the end of the chapter I might add a couple more words like maybe 900 but, I best give my readers another chapter before they forget about me seeing that I am one of the few people to expand the horizon of Star Wars. Please message me the ideas(DEATH TO SPOILERS) and review what i need to fix that's all I ask. I will expand on their battles do not worry I will eventually look over to fix things. **


End file.
